


Messages In The Ice

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Description, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the students return to Hogwarts, an ice sculpture appears one morning, depicting a naked Harry Potter, but that is soon joined by another ice sculpture, this time of a naked Severus Snape. Are these ice sculptures trying to send a message and if they are, to who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A day after the battle of Hogwarts, everyone drifted off to their homes. Harry had been asked to go to the Burrow by Arthur Weasley. What surprised Harry was how he seemed to be ignored by Hermione, with Ron he looked like Harry who could barely stand but Hermione just kept talking to Ginny. Harry didn’t really mind, he knew they were exhausted, he figured that’s all it was, he also knew that Ron and Hermione were a couple so he figured they just wanted to be alone, he understood that. Harry explained to Arthur that he was hanging around Hogwarts to help, but he never told him the full truth, that he would buy his own place soon, he just wanted to rest for a while and get a lot of explanations out of the way before he did.

‘Professor,’ Harry said wearily.

‘Oh Potter, I thought you left with Arthur.’

‘No, I plan to get my own place but I want to stay here for now, so I can help clean up and fix Hogwarts.’

‘If that is what you wish to do, but I think all of us would agree that you’ve done enough.’

‘Maybe, but I always loved Hogwarts, I want to help.’

‘Then you may, Gryffindor tower has minimal damage so head up there and get some rest. You can start helping once you’ve rested.’

‘Thanks, but before I do, how’s Snape doing?’

‘He’ll live and Poppy believes his voice will heal in time. I am surprised you asked about Severus.’

‘I’ll explain more soon, but I was so wrong about him, we all were.’

‘I am intrigued, I was surprised to hear from you and Albus that he never killed Albus in the way we believed, so it will be interesting to hear what else you have to tell us.’

‘All I ask is a few days to sort a few things out.’

‘Very well, I will see you when you wake,’ Minerva watched young Harry Potter walk away. She could tell he was tired, but she also thought he looked a little sad. Albus had filled her in on Harry in case he needed support so she knew he’s life has been difficult, but she could not understand why he would not be happy that Voldemort was dead, ‘Maybe he just needs rest, that’s all it is,’ Minerva turned back to what she was doing and thought no more about Harry Potter.

Over the first month Harry did help around Hogwarts, repairing the castle or cleaning up the rubble, but he also bought his first home in Hogsmeade. When everyone heard where he bought his home they were surprised, so many thought he would live in Godric’s Hollow, but Harry always loved the atmosphere in Hogsmeade and being a full wizarding village, he knew he didn’t have to worry about muggles seeing magic. So even though everyone knew he lived in Hogsmeade, they did not know where and with the help of Aberforth he made his place unplottable and invisible.

During this time Harry got to know his godson, Teddy Lupin and even got on well with Andromeda Tonks, so every day around lunch time Harry would leave Hogwarts to spend time with Teddy. Usually after a couple of hours there, Harry would either head home, or he went to the Burrow to spend time with his friends. He had seen Ron a few times, but again Hermione ignored him unless the conversation was about Ginny who was always with Hermione.

After leaving his godson Harry headed home to see a large owl sitting at his kitchen window. He took the envelope and was going to offer the owl a drink and something to eat but it flew off straight away. 

Harry read the letter, the goblins wish to see him the following day, ‘I wonder why, it’s not about the break in, that has been taken care of, what else could it be?’ Harry figured he would find out tomorrow, so he went to shower. While standing under the water his thoughts drifted to Severus and how different he was now, but what surprised Harry more was how well they got on. One thing he didn’t tell the headmaster when he visited was how he was coming to care for Severus, more than just a friend. Harry didn’t expect anything to come of it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the tall dark haired wizard. 

The following morning Harry was escorted into a large office by one goblin then spoke to another. He had been surprised to hear that he was Lord Potter. Harry never knew that titles existed in the magical world but the goblin explained that it was not like muggles, there was no royalty. The title of lord went to the first born son of the wealthiest family in their country, once he reached seventeen, but that family also had to be from a long bloodline and even though the name Potter wasn’t old, the bloodline was. Harry had been given another key to the Potter family vault which was set to Potter blood, then the goblin explained that as he was the sole beneficiary of the Black estate he also holds the title of Lord Black as well. So he’s official title was Lord Harry James Potter-Black of the noble and most ancient house of Black and the noble and most ancient house of Potter.

Harry sat in his kitchen reading through the parchments the goblins had given him, ‘My life definitely changed, not only was Voldemort dead but I’m a lord of two of the oldest families in the magical world,’ Harry had to shake his head as he realised what he said was true, he had gone from a normal, or almost normal seventeen year old to the young man that defeated the worst dark wizard in history to now being a lord. That thought made Harry laugh and he had no idea why. 

Harry again visited Ron and Hermione and he did explain to his friends what he found out from the goblins, about the Potter estate and being lord Potter and lord Black; that had shocked Harry, but Ron also looked stunned. 

One thing about those visits worried Harry, Hermione seemed to be a lot different. She only spoke with him when Ginny was with her and anything she brought up in their conversations had been about Harry resuming his relationship with Ginny. Every conversation that Hermione was involved in ended with Ginny and she always sided with Ginny when they kept trying to talk him into dating again. At first he just kept saying he wasn’t interested in Ginny; that too much had changed, that he had changed, but even then that didn’t stop the two girls.

Finally Harry told them he worked out he was gay and had actually spent two nights with two different men. Ron and Harry looked surprised when Ginny and Hermione refused to believe Harry was gay, trying to say he was still upset due to all the traumatic events he had been through, so they believed he didn’t know what he wanted. 

‘You two just can’t see the truth, I’m gay, I shagged two blokes and it was the best. I also realised why Ginny’s kisses and when she felt me up did nothing for me. My body only wants a mans body which now it’s getting, at every opportunity.’

‘It’s you who will realise the truth Harry, you’ve been traumatised, but Ginny will forgive you especially if you plan your wedding soon,’ Hermione said haughtily before leaving the room with Ginny to stunned looks from Harry and Ron. 

‘I think they’re crazy, the war sent them crazy,’ Ron said as he continued to stare at the door the two girls had just walked through. All Harry could do was stare as well and wondered how he could get it through their thick heads he was gay and actually liked Severus Snape. 

From then on Hermione and Ginny were persistent, if Harry went somewhere, Ginny would try to go with him so Harry started to use his cloak just to escape her. At one time when Harry and Ron wanted to go out for a while, Harry ended up yelling at Ginny and Hermione until they stood there in shock, then they started to act like he was deranged or crazy, by giving him sorrowful looks. Harry just gave up, used his cloak, Ron sharing it with him and they snuck away. 

No matter what Harry or Ron said, Ginny and Hermione just refused to leave Harry alone and blatantly refused to believe he was gay. He even tried going into details about the sex he had, full explicit details but even then they refused to believe him. He decided to just forget about those two girls and just get on with his life, a life he wished he shared with Severus, but that life is one he will never get.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was walking towards the Burrow to visit Ron, but his thought and hopes were that those two girls wouldn’t start on him again, if they did he was going to let Ron know where he lived and he wasn’t going to visit the Burrow anymore, it made it easier since Ron had explained to Harry that he broke up with Hermione, that she seemed to changed, she was different, especially lately and to Ron, she wasn’t someone he wanted to be involved with. 

So as Harry walked towards the house, he heard Ginny’s raised voice and Hermione talking to her, so Harry stood, listening. What he heard shocked him but also made his blood boil with anger; he could not believe what they wanted. He quickly and quietly hurried away, straight back to Hogwarts and straight up to speak with Severus.

Ever since the end of the war, Harry spent a lot of time with Severus, they talked about everything and ended up very good friends, Severus never knew the extent of Harry’s feeling and he kept them hidden as he didn’t believe Severus would like hearing it. But Harry still liked to talk to Severus, so if anything was bothering Harry or he just needed to talk, he always went to Severus. So after explaining what he heard, Severus gave him a few ideas, Harry liked all of them, but one he liked more and it turned out to be the best advice he ever received. So after a lot of talking Harry and Severus put one of the idea’s into action.

After Harry overheard what Hermione and Ginny were saying he always had Ron visit him or meet him in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, sometimes they met at Bill’s place just to throw Hermione and Ginny off because Ron was just as frustrated with his sister and ex-girlfriend as Harry was. One thing Harry never told Ron was about his relationship with Severus. At first it did begin to give Harry some protection but the two men ended up caring for the other so they decided to see how they would go before anyone found out they were together.

When the students were ready to return to Hogwarts, Harry and Severus decided to keep their relationship quiet, they did not believe it would go down well, at least not at first. But when the students did return, most nights Harry would sneak away using his cloak and the map so he could spend a couple of hours with Severus in his private rooms. For six months they had been together and neither of them could believe how happy they were.

A few days after the students returned from their Christmas holidays, everyone was in the great hall when Hagrid practically ran up the length of the hall then whispered something to the headmaster, they both hurried from the hall with Minerva following.

‘I wonder what is going on this time, Harry, any idea?’ Neville asked.

‘Why do you think I would know Neville?’

‘Usually you know everything and you’re involved in everything.’

‘Not this time, I’m trying for a peaceful life. I do not want any more excitement.’

Hannah ran up to Neville, ‘You should see this.’

‘What?’ Neville, Harry and Ron asked.

‘An ice sculpture, it’s the perfect replica of Harry.’

‘Me, someone made a sculpture of me, why?’

‘You’re cute, that’s why, who knows Harry, now come on,’ Neville pulled him to his feet and practically dragged him through the crowd, ‘Wow, good likeness, but why naked?’

‘It seems it’s someone that knows what I look like naked, but why would they make me have a hard on?’

‘To embarrass you,’ Neville smirked.

‘Would you be embarrassed if you had a cock that big Neville, I wouldn’t,’ Seamus said.

‘It’s impressive, so are you saying that’s really like you Harry?’ Susan smirked.

‘Yes, excuse me,’ Harry chuckled then headed down to the staff, ‘Any idea who did this professor?’

‘No, we have no idea Mr. Potter, I was hoping you might?’ Severus asked as he raised his eyebrow.

‘No, and just in case you want to ask, I didn’t do it, I had no idea until Hannah told me. But I think everyone’s had a good look at me now, can you melt it?’

‘If you weren’t naked potter I would say leave it. Whoever did this is quite talented,’ Minerva said.

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry pointed his wand at the sculpture and pants appeared, ‘There, at least I’m decent, sort of.’

‘I am curious as to why someone would do this but also if it might be someone you know Mr. Potter?’ Minerva asked.

Harry saw the look his headmaster gave him when McGonagall asked that question, ‘There’s only a few that have seen me naked professor, but those three blokes are not at this school, Madame Pomfrey has seen me naturally. But in case you are curious, yes that is perfect in every way, even down to the scars.’

‘It would not be Poppy, are you sure some girl here has not had the privilege of your company?’ Minerva asked.

‘I’m gay, so no and those three blokes are older.’

‘Oh you’re not gay Harry, why are you trying to convince everyone you are?’ Hermione said in her prissy voice.

‘I’m sick of this, okay, let me ask all the blokes something. Would any of you have sex with another bloke if you were straight?’ Harry yelled and no was yelled back, ‘There, I have, a lot, which should tell you I am gay. Now if you want me to go into detail about what we did, I’m happy to give a very detailed description, I’ll even drawer you a picture,’ Harry scowled then turned back to his teachers, ‘Do you think this was done during the night?’

‘Yes, it’s the only explanation. Well, there is nothing more to be done. If you hear who might have done this Mr. Potter, let me know.’

‘I will sir,’ Harry nodded to the staff then went back to his friends, but he ignored Hermione and Ginny as he walked back over to Neville, ‘I wonder who did it, because I had to be someone that has seen me naked.’

‘What blokes have you been with?’

‘Four, two were just blokes I picked up, one was a surprise but I’m not saying who and the other was Charlie, but that was more than a year ago and some of my scars are from the fighting. I don’t know, this has baffled me.’

‘Are you saying you had sex with my brother?’ Ron asked wide eyed.

‘Yep, on my seventeenth birthday, didn’t you see the big love bite he left on my neck the following morning, it was huge, like the rest of him.’

‘Oh gross Harry, I do not need to hear that about my brother. But will you see him again?’

‘No, Charlie and I are alike in that way, we’re just having fun. Neither of us wanted to get serious and when this year is over I am gone.’

‘What do you mean gone, where are you going?’ Hannah asked as they all walked back inside.

‘I have some things to do overseas, all to do with my parents estate.’

‘Yes, Lord Potter-Black will be extremely busy after this year, won’t you mate?’

‘I will but don’t call me lord, anything else, but not that.’

‘So how about saviour, chosen one, or the boy who lived?’ Neville smirked making Harry scowl and Ron laugh.

‘None of them, why can’t I be just Harry, a normal bloke who happens to have a big cock?’

‘Harry, you don’t need to swear,’ Hermione said again in her prissy voice.

‘I didn’t swear, it’s a cock and all blokes have one. Maybe if you got to play with one Hermione you wouldn’t be so…rigid.’

‘Tell me about it,’ Ron whispered as he sat back beside Harry, ‘She is you know, the ice princess.’

‘Didn’t one of the Slytherin girls have that name?’ Neville asked.

‘Yeah, Astoria Greengrass, I overheard Goyle say it once. She had heaps of blokes lusting after her and she just gave them the cold shoulder. I know why now but then she did seem a little cold.’

‘Okay, you can’t say that then not tell us,’ Hannah said.

‘She was bonded as a baby, once they both reached seventeen they were to marry. They are now, I sent them a gift.’

‘I’m sure Harry likes to do this, say something then waits for us to ask,’ Neville said, ‘So we’re asking.’

‘Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, they invited me to the wedding. I didn’t go but I did send them something, which is personal so no, I don’t want you to ask what I gave them.’

‘Why were you invited to their wedding?’ Ron asked.

‘Because being Lord Potter-Black it’s expected, and even though Draco and I worked everything out, we’re friendly, but not friends, so I declined.’

‘Harry, the headmaster asked me to give this to you,’ a girl held out a note.

‘Thanks Karen,’ Harry read the note, ‘He wants to see me in his office, probably about the ice sculpture,’ Harry drank the rest of his juice before standing, ‘I’ll see you up in the tower later,’ Harry walked through the hall giving friends a smile but as he walked he received a few winks from some blokes, Harry smiled back but just in a friendly way. When he got to the headmaster’s office the door was open.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Close it after you Mr. Potter.’

Harry nodded, closed the door, then he lent against it, ‘I haven’t cheated if that’s what you want to ask Severus. I have no idea who did that or why. Apart from Charlie more than a year ago then those two blokes I saw right after I left here you are the only man I’ve been with.’

‘I know you would not lie to me Harry, but I’m pissed off right now. This between us started as an agreement but we did develop feelings for each other. It seems someone is trying to cause us trouble.’

‘They could only cause us trouble if they knew about us, no one does,’ Harry sat on the edge of the desk, then sighed, ‘Who would do this?’

‘I don’t know, but it was definitely someone that has seen you, all of you.’

Harry heard the jealous tone Severus used so he stood then sat on Severus’ lap, ‘Sev, I want you, no one else, there’s no reason to be jealous.’

‘You are wanted Harry, by girls and boys, some very nice looking boys I might add.’

‘To me, you are everything I want so will you stop it. You know I would tell everyone now if I could, but we both know what people would say. I was only with you to pass my tests, you’re only using me for my name and reputation. I don’t really care what they say about me, but I won’t have them talk about you. I love you Sev, you’re my husband, you’re all I want.’

Severus sighed, ‘I know love, I don’t want to hide this anymore. We can’t even wear our wedding rings.’

‘Then I have an idea,’ Harry caressed Severus’ face as he explained his idea which finally brought a smile to his husband’s face. Now they were both going to shock Hogwarts.

The following morning Harry waited until the great hall was full before he walked in, but he never sat at the Gryffindor table, just walked past everyone and up to the staff table.

Neville, Hannah, Ron and all Harry’s friends watched him but what surprised them was the looks on the other teachers faces.

Harry grinned then sat next to his friends, ‘What, have I got something on my face?’

‘No, but you said something that seemed to shock the teachers,’ Neville said.

‘Yeah, so spill mate, what did you say to Snape?’ Ron asked.

‘I asked if he would like to go on a date with me and he said yes. So we’re going to talk tonight and work on the details.’

‘A date…with Snape,’ Ron gapped.

‘You and the headmaster?’ Neville gapped.

‘I always loved his eyes and his voice, oh, it stirs my blood when I hear him talk, so yes, a date. Should be interesting, don’t you think?’

‘He seems so strong and confident, just like you Harry, so maybe you two might work. But do you think he said yes because he saw that sculpture?’ Hannah smirked making Neville, Ron and Harry laugh.

‘Maybe, I hope he liked what he saw and I get to use it on him.’

‘Harry,’ Susan called as she ran up, ‘There’s another sculpture, but this time it’s Snape with you.’

‘What?’ Harry glanced up at Severus then ran outside with everyone following, ‘Oh blimey,’ he quickly stood in front blocking it’s view, ‘I don’t think you want anyone to see this…sir, even though a few already has.’

Severus looked over Harry’s shoulder, ‘It seems someone knows what I look like as well, but this is almost pornographic, my hand is wrapped around you’re cock,’ Severus whispered.

‘I know and the pants I conjured are gone,’ Harry looked around but everyone just looked curious, ‘Now I’m pissed, no one is supposed to see you except me.’

‘Now you know how I felt, but I’ll melt them,’ Severus pointed his wand at the two sculptures, but Harry stayed blocking them from all the students and staff until they were just slush, ‘Alright, back inside,’ Severus called.

Harry just nodded to his friends but he stayed standing next to Severus, ‘How can anyone here know what we both look like?’

‘It’s not possible, but it’s like someone is sending a message, that they know about us and want everyone else to know.’

‘No one knows, when I told my friends about our date they were shocked.’

‘Could it be Hermione or Ginny, maybe both of them?’

‘They have never seen either of us Sev, especially not with a hard on. Um sorry to ask this Sev, but what about when you were a death eater?’

‘I never indulged with any of them. I had a few one night stands with men that didn’t know me. But like you, the only person in this school that has ever seen me naked apart from you is Poppy, we know it’s not her.’

‘We don’t know anything, but I don’t think it is her. This is ridiculous, what are we going to do if more turn up?’

‘What I am worried about is what we might be depicted doing next time.’

‘Oh shit, you mean with our mouths or having sex?’

‘It could be either and we can’t stay awake waiting for something to happen, we’ll end up exhausted tomorrow.’

‘Let me take tonight, I can skip classes tomorrow, Neville and Ron will take notes for me.’

‘No, I’ll go speak with Filch, get him to have some sleep later today then he can stay awake tonight. If it happens again even with him watching then we will take turns.’

‘If it happens again and it’s just us then we’ll do it together. What if the next one isn’t us though?’

‘We just have to wait and see. We should get in, neither of us are wearing our heavy cloaks.’

Harry and Severus walked into the castle and even though they would have liked to kiss each other, they knew there were many eyes watching them. Harry watched Severus head to the staff table before he sat down.

‘Are you going to tell us what it looked like since you blocked it from view?’ Neville asked.

‘No, it wouldn’t be right, his the headmaster,’ Harry noticed Susan whispering to her friends, ‘Oh great, looks like Susan is telling everyone what she saw.’

‘It will be over the school within the hour, so you might as well tell us,’ Ron said.

‘Well, he was naked, but he had his hand around me, if you get my meaning.’

‘Does anyone know you like him?’ Hannah asked.

‘No, I only just told you lot, I haven’t mentioned it before because I wanted to ask him first.’

‘Do you think there will be more of you or maybe of other people?’ Neville asked.

‘No idea, but professor Snape is going to have Filch keep watch tonight.’

That night after the boys in the dorm room had gone to sleep, Harry slipped his cloak on and quietly left Gryffindor tower. He had intended to go see Severus, but ended up walking down through the castle. He knew Filch was in the great hall, sitting near a window. So Harry went into one of the rooms facing the front and he wasn’t surprised to see Severus.

‘Why am I not surprised.’

Harry chuckled, ‘I just thought the same thing. I had to know Sev, to see who might be doing this and if it’s us again.’

‘They might not show tonight, they would probably know I have someone watching.’

‘Yeah, they probably would. Originally I planned to go see you but found myself coming down here.’

‘Did you have a thought about who might be doing this?’

‘No, but it was me then you, but we were intimate, if the next one is of us again then it makes me wonder if someone is trying to send us a message, a message in the ice.’

‘A message that we do not have to hide our relationship anymore or a message saying they know about us and are trying to let everyone know?’

‘Either, I don’t know, this is confusing the shit out of me right now,’ Harry sat on Severus’ lap, ‘But what you said yesterday, about our rings, I feel the same. I look down at my hand and I want to see it, I want to see yours. We shouldn’t have to hide it Sev.’

‘You sound like I feel. Let’s give it a few more days, see if these sculptures keep turning up. How about we go spend some time in our bed?’

‘I love the way your mind works,’ Harry stood up but took Severus’ hand, grabbed his cloak before they walked hand in hand back to the headmaster’s private rooms, ‘No one sees you but me and no one sees me but you.’

‘No one, so how about we rid ourselves of these clothes and see each other?’

‘Like I said, I love the way your mind works,’ Harry stepped closer to his husband and unbuttoned his robes. Normally Severus liked to hang his clothes up, but Harry deliberately dropped them on the floor while his eyes remained fixed on Severus’ dark orbs. But Harry saw Severus’ lips turn up slightly before he decided to return the favour. He unbuttoned Harry’s robes, dropping them on top of his robes, on the floor. Harry went next then Severus until all their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Harry was tired from little sleep the night before, he forced himself to get up and head to the showers. He dressed and hurried down through the castle but instead of going to the great hall for breakfast he was going to head to the main doors. But the moment he turned into the corridor leading to the doors of the castle, he knew more sculptures had turned up by the crowd at the doors and by the sounds coming from outside, lots of students and staff were out there as well.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd but he noticed some very curious looks which told Harry that the latest sculpture was of him. He saw Severus talking to Minerva but it seemed a cloak had been thrown over the ice sculpture.

When Harry approached Minerva stepped away, ‘Well, is it me, you or us again?’

‘It is us, I waited to show you before melting it. But I fear someone might have taken pictures before I arrived.’

‘What about Mr. Filch, he was supposed to be watching?’

‘He heard a noise and went to investigate, found a couple of Hufflepuff girls heading to the kitchens.’

‘So they weren’t heading out here?’

‘No, they were not,’ Severus cast a couple of charms around himself and Harry before he removed the cloak to show perfect sculptures of Harry and Severus, the headmaster on his back while Harry was astride him, Harry also had Severus’ hands pinned above his head. Severus hand was wrapped around Harry’s cock and there was enough of a view just under Harry to see Severus’ cock was just inside him.

‘Blimey, my favourite position.’

‘Yes, I did think that the moment I saw it. Whoever is doing this must have seen us Harry, there is no other explanation.’

‘Only the ghosts or house elves can enter your rooms.’

‘Now that’s an idea, a house elf, we assumed it was a student, but it might very well be a house elf.’

‘Why would a house elf do this though?’ 

‘None of it makes sense Harry,’ Severus pointed his wand at the ice sculpture, then stood watching it melt, ‘It is someone very talented.’

‘It is, I know I like to draw and I can capture features really well, but to sculpt like that, it shows real talent. So do we watch tonight?’

‘I will, alone, I am used to little sleep and I have already asked Minerva to take over in the morning. You have to study Harry, the tests will be upon you faster than you believe even if they are months away.’

‘Okay, but if you don’t see anyone or they don’t show, then I will take the next night. Neville and Ron will take notes for me and it’s just one day.’

‘Very well, I better remove these charms,’ Severus sighed as he glanced at Harry before removing the charms, ‘Alright, inside, all of you.’

‘Sir,’ Harry nodded then hurried up the steps, pushing his way through the crowd until he sat at the Gryffindor table, ‘Don’t ask.’

‘So it was you again, was it professor Snape?’ Hannah asked.

‘Yes, a very intimate depiction, but that’s all I’m saying.’

‘Didn’t he have Filch watching?’ Neville asked.

‘Yeah, but he heard some Hufflepuff girls sneaking down to the kitchens.’

‘Okay, but what I don’t get mate is why you and Snape?’ Ron asked.

‘We have no idea considering it was only yesterday I let you lot know I like him,’ Harry sighed but he kept thinking about how they had been depicted, in a way that Harry and Severus made love quite often. Harry loved to look down at Severus when they made love; Severus said he likes it when Harry takes control. Someone had seen them and they were making sure everyone found out that they were more than what they make everyone believe.

Just before curfew that night, Harry used the excuse to speak with the headmaster about the ice sculptures, he wanted to see Severus before he went down to the ground floor.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you, we could keep each other awake?’

‘No, I made a potion, a rejuvenation potion, I will be fine, you get some sleep.’

‘Alright,’ Harry kissed Severus then headed back to Gryffindor tower.

‘So who is watching tonight?’ Ron asked.

‘Professor Snape is, professor McGonagall is going to take over in the morning. Let’s just get our work done and hope no more turn up.’

‘We were talking before Harry, it’s like someone wants everyone to know you like each other. But as you said, you told us after the first one appeared. Ghosts can’t make those, the thing is they do listen in on everything. I thought maybe one of your night time talks was overheard by one of the ghosts and mentioned it to someone,’ Neville smirked, ‘You fantasizing about Snape.’

‘I have lots of those, but as far as I know I haven’t spoken my fantasies and none of you blokes ever mentioned it. Professor Snape mentioned a student, a staff member or a house elf, but we really don’t think it is any of them. I don’t know, I might not be shy but I really don’t want any more showing up.’

‘Especially since you haven’t gone on your first date yet, it’s like these sculptures are showing you what you will be doing,’ Ron grinned.

‘Maybe that’s all it is, someone knows and decided to show us what we might be doing to each other and hopefully soon.’

Harry pulled his books out of his bad, but he overheard Hermione and Ginny talking, how Harry was really trying to fool himself and maybe it was time to give him a love potion then he would see he really loved Ginny. 

‘Try it and I will have you both arrested,’ Harry snarled, ‘You forget how good my hearing is girls. So for the last time I fuck blokes, I enjoy sucking cock, having cum run down my throat and taking in the arse, get that through your thick heads. All you boys listen up, who here would suck another blokes cock?’

‘Blimey Harry, do you really have to give us the visual, we’re not gay, we don’t want cock we want…well you know what we want.’ Seamus said grimacing at Harry.

‘Yeah, pussy, to me that’s just wrong, as straight blokes think sucking cock is wrong. I don’t get these two bints, they really are thick. She might have smarts but not where it counts and really Ron, your sister is okay, but I’ve seen better heads on a goblin. Now let’s get back to work, I need some sleep before I find out if anymore naked sculptures of me turn up.’

When the boys went up to their dorm room, they all changed and got into bed, ‘You would think they would give up. Why don’t you just tell them you found out they want to use your for your money?’ Neville suggested.

‘Just for them to deny it, and they would, I have no proof.’

‘Just in case mate, you have protected your vaults, haven’t you? I asked because I know how sneaky my sister can be and she would try anything and it wouldn’t surprise me.’

‘It’s protected, I made sure,’ Harry thought about how he protected himself, his arrangement with Severus. They get married, then no one but Harry or Severus could ever enter the vaults, the goblins changed the enchantments to allow Severus to add his blood to it as well. They just never expected to fall in love, but they did and even though they were hiding their true relationship, Harry kept thinking that it might be getting close to revealing it.

The following morning, Harry, Neville, Ron and a few other boys from Gryffindor walked down through the castle. The moment they turned the corner to the great hall, Harry groaned.

‘Not again, professor Snape was watching.’ Neville said.

‘Professor Snape is waiting for you Mr. Potter,’ Minerva said gesturing towards the doors.

Harry sighed but he pushed through the crowd to see Severus standing in front of a covered sculpture.

‘What does it show this time?’

‘If anyone saw it they would see a ceremony, like a wedding. We are standing facing each other, our hands are joined with someone standing with us, like they are conducting the ceremony.’

‘Oh blimey, okay, show me…sir,’ Harry glanced up at Severus but he couldn’t work out the look on his husband’s face. He waited until the charms were done before Severus pulled off the cloak, ‘You’re right, you would think of a wedding ceremony.’

Severus turned and melted the sculpture, ‘We need to talk, my office, now.’

‘Okay, but why did you let this person do it, because you would have seen, right?’

‘I did, that is what I wish to talk to you about. I will have a house elf bring breakfast.’

‘Okay, but what’s wrong?’ Harry whispered.

‘Soon,’ Severus turned to the students, ‘Back inside. I will see you in my office in five minutes Mr. Potter.’

Harry watched Severus walk away and to Harry, he though Severus looked upset with him, but he had no idea why. He explained to his friends that he was heading up to the headmasters office before he walked slowly up through the castle. The door was open, so he stepped in and shut the door behind him, ready to find out what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Why are you angry with me?’

‘I’m not angry with you, surprised, shocked and confused because it was you doing them Harry.’

‘Sev, I didn’t, I told you that and I was asleep last night.’

‘When I first saw the person, I couldn’t see them properly, they were cloaked and a hood covered most of their face. I decided to watch and wait. The moment I saw the finished sculpture I grabbed the person’s arms and pulled the hood back. It was you, but it was like you weren’t seeing me, or anything. I didn’t know what to think, so when you turned to walk back into the castle, I charmed a covered on the sculpture then I followed you, but it was like you were in a dream state. You went straight up to your dorm room, undressed and got into bed. I decided to get a few hours’ sleep then first thing this morning I decided to go speak with Poppy, she explained that people who have been traumatised will sometimes walk in their sleep, normally it’s nightmares, but you said you don’t have them since we’ve been married. I explained about us, she thinks it’s your subconscious saying you don’t want to hide our relationship anymore so in a way your nightmares stopped because we’re together and they were replaced with ice sculptures.’

‘But how could I not know, my cloak and shoes would be wet from standing in the snow?’

‘A house elf have been cleaning and drying your shoes and cloak every night after you have returned to bed. I thought the same thing, so I went to speak with them and Kreacher explained.’

Harry sat down, staring at the floor, ‘But why, those were intimate, of us Sev, why would I do this?’

‘Poppy believes it’s your way of showing our relationship, you want it known and it’s the only way you could,’ Severus sat beside Harry, then pulled the chain from around his neck, removed the ring then slipped it onto Harry’s finger, then did the same with his, ‘It’s time we reveal the truth or you’re ice sculptures will reveal it for us.’

Harry stared down at his wedding ring, ‘Do you think it will stop me doing this if I do?’

‘Poppy believes it will.’

‘I want to, but I’m worried what they will say about you.’

‘I can take whatever they say. Do you want it known love?’

‘Yes, I hate hiding the truth.’

‘Then I will make an announcement right after dinner.’

‘Then I shouldn’t wear my ring.’

‘You can and just disillusion it for today. It will last long enough.’

‘Okay, blimey, it was really me?’

‘It was, you’re very talented.’

Harry heard the amusement in Severus’ voice which made him laugh, ‘It was pornographic.’

‘Yes, exactly what we do to each other. So how about you move in here properly, from tonight? You can still study with your friends, just come up here after.’

‘I’d like that,’ Harry moved until he was sitting astride Severus, ‘I showed everyone our favourite position.’

‘Only a few saw it, but thankfully no pictures turned up on the front page of the Daily Prophet.’

‘It could still happen, the post hadn’t arrived yet, but I hope none do.’

‘Let’s eat, then you have classes,’ Severus called for a house elf but why they were waiting the two men decided a few minutes of kissing is just what they needed.

Harry hurried to his first class to see Neville, Ron and a few others waiting outside the transfigure action classroom.

‘Professor Snape found out, he’s going to make an announcement right after dinner.’

‘Even though I would like to know now, we’ll wait. But Harry,’ Ron sighed then handed Harry the Daily Prophet, there was only one picture, of Harry and Severus, with his Harry sitting astride Severus.

‘Oh great, we were hoping that no one got time to take pictures,’ Harry read the article about ice sculptures appearing every morning and they are always of Harry Potter and headmaster Snape.

Harry didn’t go straight down to the great hall for dinner, he went up to see Severus, but he also had his shrunken trunk in his pocket. 

Harry saw the door opened, he stepped in and stopped, ‘Minister.’

‘Hello Harry.’

‘So you saw the picture in the Daily Prophet?’

‘I did and I decided to speak with Severus about them.’

‘I explained to the minister about us Harry.’

Harry nodded as he sat down, ‘We thought if everyone knew it would cause problems, so we were waiting until this year finished before we let it known we’re married.’

‘It might cause a few problems but nothing that can hurt Severus’ job, it will mainly be talk. I asked Severus how you two came to be, he wanted to wait until you arrived before he explained.’

Severus nodded to Harry, ‘Okay, I started to have feelings for Severus but I really didn’t think he would be interested so I stayed quiet, then I heard a conversation. You know I was helping here right after the fighting, but I did get a house in Hogsmeade. Well, I would help with the repairs every morning then after lunch I would go visit Teddy for a couple of hours. When I left there I would sometimes head to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley always wanted me there for dinner a couple of times a week, to make sure I ate. Well, it was a few weeks later that I ended up arriving early, Andromeda sent me a note saying she wasn’t going to be home. As I walked towards the Burrow I heard Hermione and Ginny talking, about me and how to get me to marry Ginny. This was a few days after I told Hermione and Ron about being Lord Potter-Black and about my parents estate, all the money,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Well, they both wanted the money and Ginny wanted to be known as lady Potter.’

‘Harry came back here and explained what he had heard. We had been talking a lot since the war finished and had become friends. I told Harry that he will need to work on a way to secure his vaults from anyone else entering them.’

‘I did have blood wards on the vaults but I was still concerned that I could tricked or something so Severus explained more about blood wards, magical signatures, even something as simple as being married to someone else. It would stop everyone having access to the vaults except for me and who I was married to, but Severus also explained that if I married I could have a magical binding contract saying whoever I marry cannot enter without my permission. We spoke a lot about all the ways to stop someone taking my money. Well, apart from the blood wards, which I had done when I spoke to the goblins, I blurted out that we should get married, since I’m gay I figured it would need to be a man and Severus is the only man I know who is gay, plus my feelings for him.’

‘I was shocked into silence, but we talked more and I decided to help Harry out, I did not want him used like that. So I signed the contract but one Harry wanted, that I add my blood to his vault but I still wanted Harry protected, so in the contract he has to give me permission to enter, which I have never done nor will I. After that then we went to a muggle town where we were married. Harry stayed at his home but we did spend more time together, alone in my rooms, just in case anyone found out, we wanted it to appear real.’

‘During that time I told Sev about my feelings, he admitted he felt the same, so we started to date, for real, and fell in love. We spoke a lot and decided it would be best to keep our secret until I finished my last year. It seems my subconscious didn’t want to hide our relationship anymore. I had no idea I was doing this, I didn’t even know I could do this.’

‘They are impressive, but hearing about you two doesn’t really surprise me. You are very alike in many ways and both of you had a connection to Voldemort which means you could understand what each other was going through all these years.’

‘That is how we became close, Harry asked me how I dealt with everything I was made to do and what I saw being in his service. So we used to sit together every night and talk.’

‘I was a bit depressed right after, but I also felt sort of lost. From the moment I arrived in the magical world my life has been surrounded by him, then he’s dead, I survived when I never expected to and I didn’t know how to cope. That is why I explained to you why I don’t want to be an auror anymore, I wanted to stay right away from fighting those types.’

‘A few of us spoke about you Harry, all wondering how you were coping. I would have visited more but trying to clean out the ministry took a long time and a lot of work.’

‘You had our world to run minister, it’s fine and like you said, Severus could understand so he was the best person for me to talk to.’

‘We know there isn’t anything that can be done about Miss Granger or Miss Weasley, but we have stopped them getting Harry’s money.’

‘Legally, they haven’t done anything wrong, so no, there is nothing. Alright, well, Severus explained about the announcement, so I might stay for dinner since I am here.’

‘I brought my trunk up Sev.’

‘Go put it in our room then we can head down to dinner,’ Severus waited until Harry had gone into their rooms, ‘He was more than a little depressed minister, I was very concerned about him. Yes, most of it was to do with his connection to Voldemort, but it was also about Remus Lupin, the last link to his family. That is why we started talking, he knew I was close to his mother, I have been able to tell him things about his mother, father and godfather. One night I was explaining about some of the things James Potter and Sirius Black got up to, then Harry just started talking about how he felt. Right after that was when I told Harry to join me every night so we could talk in private about what he was feeling.’

‘If it wasn’t for Sev, I’m not sure how I would be right now.’

‘How you would be or if you would still be with us?’

Harry sighed but he nodded, ‘Yeah, that’s why I picked up a couple of blokes, different nights but I wanted to feel something. I ended up having too much to drink, chatted up some bloke, ended up in his bed, then the next night was the same but different bloke. That following night I was talking to Sev and realised he could understand how I was feeling.’

‘Yes, he could.’

‘We should get down to dinner.’

The three men all stood and made their way down through the castle, ready to let everyone at Hogwarts know that Harry Potter was married to Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the great hall fell silent as Harry Potter, the headmaster and the minister for magic stepped into the room. Harry nodded to Severus before he sat beside Ron and Neville.

‘Is something going on or is the minister here about the ice sculptures?’ Neville asked.

‘Yeah, because we all got notes saying the headmaster is making an announcement,’ Ron said.

‘The minister knows everything so he decided to stay for dinner and the announcement, which will be right after we eat,’ Harry nodded his head so Ron and Neville would lean closer, ‘I explained about what I heard from those two and part of the announcement is connected to that. Let me just say I’m sorry, but I had to keep this a secret, for now, I didn’t want any trouble. I know you’re curious, but you’ll hear in a minute.’

‘We are, but we’ll wait,’ Neville said as he lent back.

‘We will mate, but you sound serious, it’s not about any danger, is it?’

‘No, nothing like that, I just know you two might be a little pissed at me. But I will talk to both of you right after dinner, maybe a few of you, I need to explain more. Let’s just eat so you will know.’

Neville and Ron glanced at each other both wondering why Harry though they would be upset with him, they were also curious about what the headmaster was going to say.

When the deserts were finished, all the students seemed to look towards the staff table waiting for headmaster Snape to stand.

Severus glanced at Harry then waved him up, so Harry stood and walked behind the staff table and stood between Severus and Kingsley.

‘These ice sculptures were done by someone that had no idea he was doing them. Madame Pomfrey explained that sometimes when a person suffers through loss or any type of traumatic event then they could have nightmares, but in rare occasions people will sleep walk; that is what she believed happened here until she received more information. Now there is a reason behind why he did this, his subconscious wanted the truth known and the only reason the truth was kept quiet was so there wouldn’t be any innuendoes or accusations. I explained to the staff the truth about this person and Madame Pomfrey explained why this person made the ice sculptures,’ Severus saw Harry nod and point to himself so Severus nodded.

‘I was the one sleep walking and making those sculptures, but I have no memory of doing it. Now even though I did lie to my friends, it was so I could ease them into the truth,’ Harry glanced over at his friends, ‘Sorry,’ Harry shrugged, ‘So this truth is, Severus and I married and have been for seven months,’ Harry removed the charm from his hand to show his wedding ring.

‘Harry’s subconscious wanted our relationship to be known, we only kept it quiet so Harry would not be accused of having help with his school work. He was worried that some would believe I coerced him into a relationship; that is not the case. As most of you know, Harry would turn up here every day to help the staff repair the castle; he would spend every night here with me, talking. As both of us had a connection to Voldemort we knew that we could understand what each other were feeling. Harry was suffering from depression, so speaking with someone that knows the whole truth about his life and his connection to such a dark wizard is what helped Harry deal with all that. During that time we developed feelings for each other, so like other couples, we dated until it was Harry that asked me to marry him. So hopefully now the truth is out, no more sculptures of our private lives will be revealed.’

‘I hope so to, maybe you can seal us into our room so I can’t get out through the night.’

‘I believe Harry has a good idea headmaster. All I can say is I know these two men very well and they are happy together, but one thing I did notice, Harry and Severus are alike in many ways, so I can see this marriage lasting a very long time,’ Kingsley shook Severus’ hand then hugged Harry.

‘You are all free to go to your house rooms,’ Severus turned to Harry, ‘I will escort the minister out Harry then meet you in our rooms.’

‘I have to speak with them first.’

‘Then bring them up to my office,’ Severus leant closer to Harry, ‘They might need a strong drink,’ Severus and Kingsley walked off with Harry chuckling before walking over to his friends. 

‘Let’s go talk unless you’re really angry with me.’

‘No, maybe a little, I always thought I’d be your best man mate,’ Ron said.

‘Yeah, and we didn’t get to celebrate our little Harry is now married,’ Neville smirked making Harry scowl.

‘Come on, you lot, not Hermione or Ginny though, the rest, follow me.’

‘Oh now he’s married to the headmaster he’s going to order us around,’ Seamus smirked.

‘Smart arse Finnegan.’

Harry and his friends left a shocked Hermione and Ginny still sitting at the Gryffindor table, but Harry couldn’t help laughing because they realised they nothing they do now can ever get them his money.

‘Everyone take a seat,’ Severus gestured to the chairs, then floated a glass with a small amount of firewhiskey to everyone, his glass had more and so did Harry’s.

‘We thought Severus would be accused of talking someone a lot younger into a relationship, we were also worried that someone might curse him if they believed that.’

‘I was also concerned that some would accuse Harry of cheating when the test arrived. Harry studies with all of you and even when he is here in our private rooms, we do not work.’

‘No, we have other things we do,’ Harry smirked.

‘I believe you showed your friends too much already love, no need to add to that.’

‘Okay, we get your reasons, but did my sister have anything to do with this?’

‘Why would Ginny have anything to do with this?’ Hannah asked.

Ron, Neville and Severus glanced at Harry clearly telling him it was up to him if he wanted to explain.

‘A few weeks after the fighting, I heard something. Now that night I spoke with Severus about what I heard and he explained some ways I could protect myself.’

‘At the time we were only friends, talking about how we felt because of the war.’

‘There was on idea Severus gave me that I really liked and it would only work with us. Okay, see, yes the idea to get married was so I could protect what was mine, but after we married we did develop feelings for each other.’

‘So what did you hear?’ Hannah asked.

‘I overheard Hermione and Ginny talking about making me marry Ginny so she could become lady Potter and they could share my money.’

‘Those bitches, oh sorry sir,’ Hannah blushed brightly.

‘It’s fine Miss Abbott; I said something similar when Harry told me. I explained to him about blood wards he could add to his vaults, or connecting his magical signature to them. I also mentioned marriage but with a contract. So if someone married Harry this contract meant they could not enter his vaults without Harry’s permission. When Harry asked me to marry him since I am gay I immediately signed the contract, once we were legally married, he had every protection there is. Not just about his money, but if he ended up curse, then it would up to me to see to anything that needed to be done. We were concerned they might resort to using the imperius curse even though they know Harry can fight that curse off. What a lot of you do not know, but there are other ways to control people, dark spells and strong and very dark potions that will make the drinker agree to anything, and those cannot be fought off. But since we were married, it would not matter as we were legal and would remain so for a year, if we wanted to divorce after the year, we could. Once this year was up and everyone saw the way Harry treated Miss Weasley and Miss Granger we hoped that would give him extra protection because who would believe Harry fell in love with her so suddenly. It would be immediately questioned.’

‘So some of those snarly comments to Hermione and Ginny were so everyone would know you didn’t like them anymore?’ Susan asked.

‘Some were, yeah, but like the other night, they were talking about slipping me a love potion. They seem to forget that I have great hearing.’

‘Harry really said what gay blokes do which shocked the common room, but it made them two shut up, finally,’ Ron said, ‘My sister was spoilt, she was used to getting her own way and she was upset that we were poor. When Harry told us he was gay, both of them refused to believe it, or if they did they acted like Harry was traumatised by everything he had been through. All this happened a couple of weeks after the fighting, but when Harry explained about his parents estate and that he was Lord Potter-Black, they got worse. I already noticed a change in Hermione but after that she really changed, that’s why I broke up with her then told mum and dad to ask her to move out and back in with her parents. So even though she did leave she turned up every day to see Ginny and as she was an adult, my parents couldn’t really say no. I would usually leave when she was there, go to Bills or Charlie’s, meet Harry there just so we could talk without them always following us.’

‘That’s terrible Harry, you saved Ginny’s life, well, you saved all of us, but you were twelve when you saved her and she treats you like this.’

‘Yeah, that’s why Sev decided to marry me, so no one would use me.’

‘Since Harry was already depressed, I did not want this to make him worse. But for the marriage to look real he would need to marry a man. But I made sure no one could accuse me of using Harry for his money. I have always lived a simple life, as most of my adult life I lived off a teachers wage, money does not interest me and I had to make Harry promise not to buy me anything. The only time I relented was for our wedding rings, as Harry wished for something that I could never pay for. I would have been happy with simple wedding rings.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry blushed a bit, ‘I wanted platinum, which isn’t cheap, but I’ve asked Sev if I can get him other stuff, he refuses every time. I thought Ron was stubborn, Sev’s worse.’

‘So how does it work, when we all leave?’ Hannah asked.

‘From tonight Harry now lives with me, he will just study with all of you. Again that is so people do not believe he is using me to help him pass his tests.’

‘We saw you a few times, after the fighting, you looked fine to us,’ Dean said.

‘I’m used to hiding my feelings dean, I had no choice. I knew the Slytherin students who had parents who were death eaters would report back to them. I was not going to let Voldemort know I was scared. So it became second nature to hide my feelings. Ron knew, Sev knew, Ron was used to seeing me when it was just us and Sev realised how being connected to Voldemort was making me feel,’ Harry knocked back his drink surprising everyone.

‘Yes, he started drinking, a lot, I eased him off that when we started talking.’

‘Yeah, sorry Sev, it’s just all this. I really can’t believe I did those sculptures though.’

‘Why didn’t we see wet clothes near your bed?’

‘Kreacher would take my robes and shoes, cleaning and drying them before bringing them back.’

‘So we won’t be seeing any more sculptures, because they were good,’ Seamus said.

‘I am going to see how I go awake, but they won’t be of me and Sev, I might do all of you.’

‘Okay, just don’t put me and Hannah into any type of position, or naked.’

‘Don’t worry Neville, everyone will be wearing clothes.’

‘Even though I wished you could have told me mate, I get it. Sometimes we do talk and forget they are around, they might have overheard us. But after this year is finished, we have to celebrate that you’re married, the first one of us to get tied down,’ Ron smirked.

Harry and everyone else laughed, even Severus, ‘I believe we can work something out, after we come back from our holiday, don’t you think Harry?’

‘Yeah, we could, have a big party at the house. We’ll work it out and let you all know.’

‘We should get back and start our homework,’ Neville said before he hugged Harry, but then everyone hugged Harry and everyone shook Severus’ hand wishing them all the best. Harry explained he was going to skip studying tonight, his first night living with his husband.


	7. Chapter 7

‘It went well Harry, more than I thought it would.’

‘Yeah, we still might receive some nasty comments, but I really don’t care. And even though I don’t need anyone’s approval, my friends have accepted us, the minister said we belong together and we do. Nothing can spoil this, not now.’

‘No, they can’t, so how about we retire for the night, by sharing a bath then finally sharing a bed?’

‘Like I always say Sev, I love the way your mind works.’ 

Harry and Severus joined hands and walked together into their rooms, they never stopped until they stepped into the bathroom where they filled the tub then stripped off their clothes. Harry waited until Severus sat, then he sat between Severus’ legs. They loved to feel close and since this is the first night they could spend together since the students returned, they were going to be as close as they could possibly get. It wasn’t long before they gave into their urges. Harry turned and sat astride Severus, their hips started flexing until they were grinding against each other. Even though most of their time together they did have sex, sometimes they were satisfied by just coming while they were grinding, and that’s what they did.

The following morning Harry and Severus held hands as they walked down through the castle and into the great hall. They heard whispers but so far nothing that was harsh. They stopped at the Gryffindor table and Severus noticed Harry staring up at him.

‘Why did I know this was going to happen the moment everyone knew about us love?’

‘What would happen?’

‘You, the way you are looking at me, expectant.’

‘Oh well, I’m used to you kissing me before we leave each other.’

Severus leant closer to Harry, ‘You just want to shock everyone, don’t you my love?’

Harry chuckled, ‘Even though that sounds like fun, no, that’s not it. So will you just kiss me already, I’m hungry.’

‘Oh, I plan to and I was always planning to,’ Severus slipped his arm around Harry, bent him backwards and kissed him passionately. Harry’s hands ended up in his hair and neither of them took notice of what was being said or the whistles.

‘Now, that was some kiss, I like it.’

‘Behave Harry,’ Severus slapped Harry on the arse then walked off to the staff table to shocked looks from students and staff.

‘Oh what that man does to me, hmmm,’ Harry groaned softly then sat down.

‘He’s not shy either, you two do make a good match,’ Hannah grinned.

‘Yeah, we do, in every way,’ Harry winked before dishing himself up some breakfast.

‘Oh, I think Harry is giving us clues, not that any of us blokes want to visualise that,’ Seamus said.

‘I’m not saying a thing, just use your imagination. Anyway, I thought since tomorrow is Saturday, I would try ice sculpting while I’m awake. Who wants to be my model?’ Harry laughed as all the girls yelled they would and even some of the boys did.

The following morning Harry and his friends walked outside, but he noticed all of them ignored Hermione and Ginny, they even got some very nasty looks. When they girls asked why, all Harry’s friends just snarled and refused to answer them. Harry wondered if they were finally realising he and his friends knew the truth.

Harry decided to start with Luna and found to his surprise he could do the sculptures really easy. It took him just over two hours but he had a nice sculpture of Luna gazing towards the sky.

‘Wow, that’s great mate,’ Ron smiled.

‘It’s wonderful Harry, thank you,’ Luna kissed his cheek.

‘Even though it wasn’t that hard, my arm is tired from holding it out for so long and my legs are tired, and I’m cold.’

‘Everyone inside, let’s have a warm cup of hot chocolate,’ Neville said leading the way inside. Harry stared at the sculpture then cast a couple of charms around it.

‘Why the charms?’

Harry turned to see Severus standing behind him watching, ‘To stop it melting and I didn’t want those two to destroy it. I was going to ask but you can say no, if I could leave them standing until everyone left. I thought I could do another later today, then a couple tomorrow until the weather turns, which won’t be long.’

‘I do not mind, you are very talented. And in regards to this, the minister sent an owl; he would like to commission you to do an ice sculpture for a ball he will be putting on next Christmas.’

‘Wow, um, yeah, I suppose, I just have to work on what he wants. You know Sev, maybe this is what I am meant to do. You know I keep saying I have no idea, maybe the messages in the ice was not just to let everyone know about us, but it was a message for me, about what to do with my life.’

‘Yes, you could be right because they are beautiful, but it’s the way you do them Harry. Like ours, even though I wish no one saw them, they did show how we really are when we make love, our facial expressions and all. With Miss Lovegood, it’s how she looks quite often, gazing into space, yet it shows intelligence. You have a natural talent Harry and it shows. Now come inside, it’s cold out here.’

Severus put his arm around Harry, pulling him close, ‘Thanks, even though I like the snow, it is chilly, but I love your arms around me.’

‘And now we don’t have to hide I will always put my arms around you,’ Severus gave Harry a small chaste kiss before they walked arm in arm into the castle and into the great hall, ‘Make sure you do your work since you did skip it last night.’

Harry saluted, ‘Yes…professor,’ Harry chuckled at the look on Severus’ face before he walked away then he noticed his friends all looked shocked.

‘I think Harry is still giving away more clues,’ Seamus said.

‘No, just winding Sev up.’

‘Really, you weren’t saying you and the headmaster do a little role playing. You as the teacher, him as the student who gets into trouble and needs punishing,’ Hannah said making some laugh and others gasp in shock.

‘Hmm, you know what Hannah; you’ve given me a great idea. You have to watch her Neville; I could just imagine what she will come up with to keep your lives…interesting.’

‘Blimey, I never knew my girlfriend had thoughts like that,’ Neville grinned, ‘But I like it.’

Harry laughed loudly, ‘I know what you mean,’ Harry gazed up at Severus to see he was staring down at him, so Harry smiled and blew him a kiss making Severus chuckle but he did blow a kiss back. Seeing that, made Harry love him all the more, he realised that Severus was not going to hide anything about their love, even acting like any other person in love.

That afternoon, Harry again went outside, this time he made Ron stand still, but he also wanted Ron with his wand in his hand. Then he started to turn a lump of ice into a perfect replica of Ron. Again he casts his charms to make sure those two girls didn’t melt or get damaged because Harry did see Ginny and Hermione watching him and neither looked happy. He just hoped those two girls would give up.

After he finished Harry sent a reply to Kingsley asking for details. Ever since Severus mentioned doing an ice sculpture for the minister, he was excited and really started to think that maybe this is what he was meant to do. It might not be a full time job, but that didn’t worry Harry, he could make a lot of sketches so if anyone wanted an ice sculpture for a ball or celebration, maybe a wedding, then Harry could show them some ideas, but if they had ideas he could draw what they want that way they would see what the sculpture would look like before Harry would need to carve it. He thought of Charlie, if he ever got married then Harry could do him a dragon, so he tried to imagine other people and what their likes were. The more he thought about it the more excited he got but he also though that if he got called to do weddings or any type of party then this could end up being full time. Harry decided to sketch a picture of him and Severus together because maybe a couple getting married might like a sculpture of them as a centre piece for their wedding reception.

The following day Harry did Hannah and Neville together, looking lovingly at each other. When he was done, Hannah kissed his cheek then Neville hugged him. Even though Harry loved making his friends happy, doing these sculptures made him happy.

So far there had only been a few comments about Harry and Severus being married and the papers like the Daily Prophet sometimes slipped in a nasty remark about Harry being married to an ex death eater. So far that was the worst anyone said and as Severus had told him many times, he was a death eater and everyone knew the truth about when he changed sides and why he joined Voldemort in the first place. So those types of comments did not worry them, but Harry was hoping the two girls that had been given him trouble had finally backed off. He had a bad feeling they hadn’t but wasn’t sure what they might do next.


	8. Chapter 8

On late Friday afternoon, Harry was just packing up his bag in charms when Severus walked in. He spoke with Filius before facing Harry.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Come to my office, there’s something we need to discuss.’

‘Okay,’ Harry finished packing his bag but saw a smug look on Hermione’s face, ‘Something is up with Hermione, keep an eye on her and I’ll see you later,’ Harry whispered to Ron who nodded.

Harry knew Severus was upset by the way he was walking and he was quiet. They stepped inside to see Kingsley sitting there.

‘Minister.’

‘Hello Harry, sit down.’

‘I am feeling really nervous,’ Harry didn’t sit he slipped his arms around Severus.

‘I received a letter yesterday in regards to you, so I spoke with Severus this morning to make sure he did not permit entry without both of us approving. I also asked him to gather some information.’

‘Someone wants to come here and see me, why?’

‘The healers at St Mungo’s have been receiving a lot of letters all stating you are mentally unbalanced and could be dangerous to the students of Hogwarts.’

‘What!!!? Harry shouted but felt Severus tighten his arms.

‘Before you go off, just listen. I realised after our last conversation who did this and why. So I spoke with the head healer, and the head auror about an idea that they believe will put this to rest, I just hope you agree.’

‘It is a good idea Harry.’

‘It was them, wasn’t it, Hermione and Ginny?’

‘The letters were not signed, but we do know there were at least five different styles of writing. Now I’m not sure you know this Harry but the aurors are trained in detecting forgeries. The letters were all written by two individuals so yes, we believe it was Hermione and Ginny.’

‘Fucking bitches,’ Harry growled, ‘Sorry.’

‘No need, they are questioning your sanity when there is nothing to question. Now normally the healers would need to confirm one way or another, after some investigation that is, but as I said, I spoke with the head healer. What we worked out was the head healer, the head auror and I will be here in a weeks’ time, but announce to everyone what has taken place then we will say that by law we cannot conduct any examination on you without knowing who sent in the letters and the reason why they believe you are unstable. Now if they come forward then I will announce that healer Swain can only go ahead with the psychiatric examination on you if the ones that requested these test must also be examined. If they agree then I will let it know that the Gawain Robards, the head auror that you along with the ones stating you’re crazy will need to be questioned under the influence of veritaserum. If they do not agree, you will not have to do it, but they will be asked to leave Hogwarts under the new laws the governors put forth that anyone causing emotional pain for anyone then the headmaster has the right to make them leave. After the war and what a lot of students went through we knew some of you will be suffering, in one form or another. Now another thing, I asked Severus to speak with all your teachers, Hermione’s teachers and Ginny’s teachers, to get a report on how you three are doing in your classes, but I also asked something else,’ Kingsley nodded to Severus.

‘I was questioned by Minerva this morning under the influence of veritaserum. The questions she asked were if I assisted you with any of your school work.’

‘You haven’t, the only thing I asked was which book would be best to get from the library.’

‘Yes, but that is not classed as assisting as all the teachers can explain which books might be useful for homework or assignments.’

‘So you want this healer to examine all three of us, they won’t do it, I don’t think. Unless they really believe I’m nuts and it’s not just about money.’

‘Maybe they do, but that is where the truth potion comes into this. Once Gawain starts the questions it will be on why they believe you are unstable. But I explained about what you told me, so he is going to slip those questions in,’ Kingsley again nodded to Severus who picked up some parchment off his desk.

‘I received a report from every teacher you have, I also have reports on Hermione and Ginny from their teachers. Now if you were in anyway unstable how could you be at the top of every class you take when Hermione is under you in any classes you share, in two classes she is below average. Ginny is in the bottom of every class she takes. I know you only take four classes where Hermione takes seven, but even in the three classes you do not share with her she is not doing well. If she was to take her N.E.W.T.s right now, she would barely pass in some and fail in others. The results I received on you about defence against the dark arts from Hestia are amazing, the best results anyone has seen in a very long time. Minerva also said your transfiguration is incredible, her words Harry.’

‘I know I’ve found the work easy, but I never thought I would be top, especially over Hermione. What about potions though, I’m sure they will say Sev helped Kingsley. He is a brilliant potions master.’

‘His answers proved he has not given you one bit of help in any class you have been attending since the first of September. Now in case you picked up on how that was worded, yes, he helped you before school started but that is not in question as any student can get assistance from their parents before school starts. Naturally the ones under seventeen can do potions at home, but not spells, over seventeen they can get as much help as they want.’

Harry sagged in relief, ‘Even though I still wasn’t sure what I wanted to do, I figured potions might come in handy and this was before we got together. I remember Mrs. Weasley always made her own potions, she told me she hardly took her kids to see a healer because she could pretty much make any potion that would be needed. I figured if I learned then at least if I had a headache I could make my own potion.’

‘Along with the dreamless sleep potion you were taking.’

‘Yeah, nightmares, I’m glad they stopped. Okay, it all sounds good, but what if they don’t come forward?’

‘As I said, you cannot be forced into an examination without knowing why and from who. Healers and aurors receive hundreds of letters every year Harry, some saying this person is nuts, or this person is into dark magic. We don’t just arrest someone without a lot of investigation on the accused and the ones doing the accusing, and that is how this will be explained. If they are serious about this then they will come forward believing you will fail the test. One more thing, we thought after you have been examined then you do a recording stating who can speak on your behalf, who can enter your vault, who can say what treatment you might need if you are hurt. It’s recorded on an orb that all aurors and some healers use and it’s shows your intentions and that you are in you’re right mind at the time of the recording.’

‘Okay, I can do all this even if I shouldn’t have to. Blimey, this is ridiculous.’

‘It is, so I’ll go and set this up for next Saturday. If you tell your friends, make sure they don’t get overheard.’

‘I won’t tell them, but they will be wondering what is going on.’

‘Just be vague, say they are still trying to work on ways to get your money, but we’re also working on ways to stop them,’ Severus gave Harry a reassuring smile, ‘No one will split us up Harry, no one.’

‘No, I will curse them if they try.’

‘Harry,’ Kingsley said but with warning, ‘I know you’re angry, I would be too, just try and keep it together. Once they realise none of their plans have worked they will either leave you alone or be gone.’

‘Before you go, you are an auror, what is your opinion on what they will do when they hear they have to sit for this examination as well?’

‘If they really believe you are not in your right mind then I think they will go through with it. One is marrying Severus who is a lot older than you are. They also know how you have been over the last seven years, how you barely cooped after the loss of Sirius. We all saw how you were when you sat with Remus after he died and we understand how you must have been feeling at yet another loss of someone that was close to your parents. So I think they really believe you are not cooping and saying your gay is your way of doing that. If it’s just all a charade to get your money, then I believe they will remain quiet, they might be just too nervous to come forward, it’s hard to say right now.’

‘Okay, one more question, if they go through with it can these examinations be done in private, with you, the healer and the head auror, maybe Severus and professor McGonagall watching?’

‘It will be done in the hospital wing over an hour, Poppy will be a witness along with the head auror while the head healer conducts his examination, I can remain as well, but I do not believe it is wise for Severus to attend because they might believe he has some type of influence over you.

‘Okay, as long as it’s not done in front of the whole school. So I’ll get myself ready in case they do go through with it. Thanks Kingsley.’

‘Anytime Harry, I’ll see you both in a week.’

Harry sighed then leant against Severus, ‘Well, we knew those two wouldn’t like it but this is ridiculous.’

‘It is love, but now you have to put on a brave face because we have to go down to dinner. You can’t let them know anything is wrong or that you’re upset.’

‘Um, okay, if you don’t mind I can say some things and make it sound truthful.’

‘About us?’

‘Yes, since you came in right at the end of class, you technically didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘Go ahead, if it makes you feel better and makes them think their plan isn’t working, then I don’t mind, I will be watching the reactions though. You know Harry; I am losing all my credibility as a mean spirited snarly bastard since I married you. Now I’m being looked at like I have a heart.’

‘You do have a heart, which belongs to me,’ Harry grinned then kissed Severus.

‘It does, now come on.’

‘Make sure you kiss me at the table again.’

‘Are you giving me orders now, I might have to get you out of that love.’

‘Don’t be a smart arse babe.’

Harry and Severus laughed but their arms were around each other as they walked down through the castle and into the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

‘I hope that will keep you going love,’ Severus swooped quickly, kissing Harry with heated passion.

‘It will, but not for long,’ Harry grinned then watched Severus head to the table before he sat down. He saw Hermione and Ginny watching him and he did notice they looked confused.

‘So, what’s going on?’ Ron asked.

‘Yeah, we’ve all been worried,’ Neville said.

‘Oh, sorry, it was nothing, Sev just wanted a fuck, so we did. He said he was sitting at his desk thinking about what we did on his private desk in our room and he just couldn’t help himself.’

‘Blimey mate, we thought there was some kind of danger,’ Ron said as his tense body sagged.

‘Sorry,’ Harry shrugged, ‘it was fun though.’

‘So you had sex on his desk?’ Hannah asked.

‘Not in his office, in our rooms, but yeah, a few times, I love having him bent over it.’

‘Oh gross Harry, I said no visuals,’ Seamus said acting like he was going to be sick which made Harry laugh. But he glanced up at Severus who was shaking his head in amusement, ‘Sometimes he’s sitting at his desk with no pants on, I’m under it,’ Harry burst out laughing at the looks his friends were giving him, ‘I said I’m not shy.’

‘I’m never going to be able to look at him when he’s behind his desk, I’ll be wondering if he has pants on or not or if you’re under it.’ Ron said grimacing at the thought.

‘We never do anything in his office, too many portraits that could watch us. I might not be shy, but I’m not an exhibitionist, even if they are dead.’

‘Yeah, imagine Dumbledore watching you, he’ll probably have that twinkle in his eye,’ Ron chuckled.

‘Yeah, he would,’ Harry started eating, he would occasionally look around but he really was watching Hermione and Ginny who were whispering a lot and they both looked upset. Seeing that made Harry smile, now he hoped they would back out next week. He didn’t fancy having to be examined by a head healer.

Over the next week, Harry kept up his act even though only part of it was. But he always said something about his private time with Severus; he always acted happy and relaxed, like nothing was bothering him. Each night he would tell Severus what he had been saying so now he expected the looks students gave him whenever he was down in the school.

On Friday at dinner, Severus made an announcement, stating that all students and staff much be in the great hall at breakfast the following day, but he did not give a reason.

‘Why is he asking us to stay mate?’ Neville asked.

‘I’m not sure, he never mentioned anything to me, so it must be school stuff. I said he doesn’t always have to tell me that type of thing since I’m only a student. I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.’

‘Then if he didn’t tell you it’s probably not important,’ Neville said but he caught a look from Harry and realised he did know but he couldn’t say, probably because it was serious and they couldn’t take the chance of being overheard.

Harry spent a few hours with his friends, studying like normal, then he said goodnight before stepping out of the portrait, but he quickly pulled his cloak on because a few looks from Ginny and Hermione made him cautious. He walked quietly away when he heard hurried footsteps, so he stepped into a dark corner and watched as those two girls hurried past, heading towards the headmaster’s office. This time Harry was following them and it amazed Harry that Hermione would forget about his cloak and the map. He saw them standing near the gargoyles, so he decided to listen.

‘Do you think he knows what is going to happen and that’s what the announcement is about?’

‘Harry can act well, he has for years, so yes, I think he knows.’

‘He has to come past, if we can hide in the shadows we can see how his face is for real. But I still want to slip him that potion; it might be the only way.’

‘We can’t now Ginny; it would be too suspicious if a healer from St Mungo’s examines him. Let’s wait until they find out he really is messed up then we’ll get him and you will be Mrs. Potter, hopefully very soon.’

‘We can’t marry yet, they can’t divorce until the year is up.’

‘If he is found to be unstable they can force it, so let’s just wait. Now over in that corner is the best place to wait.’

Harry waited until Hermione and Ginny moved away but he didn’t take his cloak off, he moved away and did something no one knows he can do. He always knew this would come in handy, so Harry transformed into his animagus, a phoenix then flew the opposite way, headed outside then into Severus’ office where he was sitting behind his desk. He transformed back, smiling at Severus who looked surprised.

‘Okay, did you do that just to surprise me or another reason?’

‘Hermione and Ginny are hiding in that dark section of the corridor right opposite the gargoyles, they want to see how I look, how my face really looks. They believe this announcement tomorrow is about what they did. Ginny said that she wants to give me that potion; Hermione talked her out of it but she did say she thought I was really unstable. So I wasn’t going to take the chance in case they did decide to do something.’

‘Then it is time for two Gryffindor’s to receive detention, but stay behind me and watch my back, just in case.’

‘I love watching your back or backside.’

‘Behave love.’

Severus and Harry moved down the spiral staircase, Harry staying behind Severus. The moment the gargoyles leapt aside, Severus flicked his wand lighting the whole corridor.

‘Twenty points from each of you and a detention with Filch over the next two Saturdays. Now get back to your house, now.’

Harry chuckled at the surprised looks on Hermione and Ginny’s faced, ‘They were wondering how I snuck past them, I knew it would come in handy.’

‘Yes, it has, now let’s go to bed, tomorrow is going to be stressful and long.’

Harry and Severus headed straight for their rooms, Harry showered then climbed into bed beside Severus. They never made love, Harry just wanted to hold Severus but his hopes stayed on everything turning out alright the following day.

Harry left Severus in his office and joined his friends to walk down to the great hall for breakfast. He still smiled and laughed, mentioned his sex life because Hermione and Ginny were not far in front. But he did tell his friends about the detentions Severus had given the girls, then he whispered how he was able to sneak past them and into his rooms.

‘Here comes Snape with the minister and two other people. I wonder who they are?’ Ron asked.

‘The taller one is the head auror, I remember Tonks showing me a picture of all the aurors and Kingsley mentioned he gave him the job as head,’ Harry got a smile from Kingsley as he walked past then all the students turned to face the staff table.

‘I wish to explain something to you before I tell you who these two gentlemen are. Now aurors and healers receive hundreds of letters every year. The letters the aurors receive are about this dark wizard or this person is using dark magic or a potion. Naturally we need to investigate before an arrest can be made. We do not just take the word of the letter writer. Healers will also receive letters stating this person looks ill or someone is hurt, maybe someone has some mind damage. So again the healers will investigate before proceeding with any type of test or treatment, if treatment is needed,’ Kingsley gestured to the two men. 

‘This is head auror Gawain Robards and next to him is the head healer at St Mungo’s, healer Swain. Now the healers have received a few letters from students here in regards to a student’s sanity, again nothing will be done until it is investigated. But what some of you might not know is that to investigate we need to know who wrote the letters then they will be questioned as to why they believe this person is unstable. Now something else you may not know, the governors put forth some new rules, maybe you never read the notices. But one rule is if anyone, student or staff is found to have caused emotional problems for another person inside this castle then they will be asked to leave, immediately, not expelled, if they are a student, just leave before they can do their test and they can never return to this school. So as to these letters, we need the two people who wrote them to come forward or there is nothing we can do. We know these two tried to make it seem like five different people wrote the letters but aurors are trained in handwriting so we can detect forgeries. If these two people come forward then they will be investigated first, by healer Swain using some of his techniques and by head auror Gawain Robards but he will be using veritaserum to get to the truth,’ Kingsley looked around at all the students, his gazed lingered longer on Hermione and Ginny. 

‘We have already done a small bit of investigating, the headmaster spoke with the staff and received reports on how this student is doing in class. Now if a student was unstable then their reports would show they were having a problem, but this student happens to be top of every class, so we do not believe there is anything wrong, but as I said these things need to be investigated. So right now eat your breakfast and if these two people have not come forward by the end of breakfast then this will be passed off as just normal students causing problems for another,’ Kingsley sat down next to Severus, the head auror and the head healer also sat, but the healer sat beside Poppy and they started talking. 

Harry instantly noticed Ginny and Hermione whispering, they looked very nervous and they were both shaking their heads. Harry also caught a look from Neville and Ron; he gave a very minute nod before dishing himself up some breakfast. He knew his two friends very well, they realised Hermione and Ginny had said something about him, now they had to wait and see if they would come forward.


	10. Chapter 10

No one moved for half an hour after breakfast, so the headmaster dismissed everyone. Harry got Ron’s attention so he and Neville followed Harry out of the great hall but they stood opposite the doors.

‘I’ll explain in a moment, I just need a quick word with Sev and Kingsley.’

‘So they wanted to make it seem like you’re crazy?’ Ron whispered.

‘Yeah, I’ll explain, just wait,’ Harry gestured at Severus who stepped over to Harry and the group went into the empty room near the entrance to the castle where Severus cast a silencing charm, ‘Even though they didn’t come forward, I want healer Swain to do his tests on me that way no one can bring this up again and hopefully it will be over.’

‘I told you minister,’ Severus smirked then held his hand out, Kingsley growled then put some gold on Severus palm.

‘I should know better than to bet with you Severus, especially about Harry.’

Harry, Ron and Neville laughed, ‘He is my husband minister, he knows me better than most, apart from these two,’ Harry nodded his head towards Ron and Neville.

‘Yes, they do and even though I know you Harry, we never did spend a lot of time together.’

‘Nope, not too much, most of the time you were assigned to protect my butt.’

‘It needed protecting, I’m sure Severus is pleased.’

‘Very, then if you are sure Harry, we’ll head straight up to the hospital wing.’

‘I’m sure, I’m tired of all this, so whether they truly believe I’m crazy or it’s just their plan to steal from me, I have no idea, but this should settle it. Let’s just hope healer Swain finds out that I’m okay, maybe a little nuts.’

‘I’m sure you are perfectly sane Mr. Potter, but my tests can prove it one way or another.’

‘Let’s go, but Neville and Ron will have to remain outside the doors with me, if they wish to that is.’

‘We’ll wait then Harry is going to do more ice sculptures.’

‘Yes, Severus showed us the few that are already outside, very impressive Harry. I still haven’t decided what to get you to make for the Christmas ball, but I suppose I have time.’

‘Just let me know minister.’

Harry and Severus put their arms around each other and followed the minister, the head auror, healer Swain, Neville and Ron up to the hospital wing. Severus kissed Harry sweetly then watched as he followed the other men into the hospital where he knew Poppy would be waiting.

‘So my sister and Hermione wrote these letters saying Harry was crazy. What did they hope to accomplish sir?’

‘One was so we would be forced to divorce, which they could do if Harry is found to be unstable, he married me when he was not in his right mind. The minister believes it was so they can convince the wizengamot that they should look after Harry’s finances since they have practically been his family for the whole time he has been in the magical world. They are also hoping that when we are forced to divorce then your sister will marry Harry as she would have the rights over him along with Hermione. All that would take a lot more on their part because then they would need to argue their case against others, like both of you who could say that if Harry was classed as unfit to see to his own finances and personal life than you could apply to be in the position to take over everything. This is just to cause Harry problems, that’s all, none of us believe it would get that far so we really have no idea how they believe they could accomplish this. But Harry did overhear Hermione say she believes Harry is unstable and you sister say she wants to slip him a potion.’

‘We will make sure they can’t get away with this, but Ginny is hopeless at potions. She never bothered learning as she always believed she would get picked by quidditch scouts. Now Hermione, she is good even if she hasn’t been getting her usual marks in potions.’

‘Do you know what potion they want to use sir?’ Neville asked.

‘No, it could be a simple love potion; I am concerned that they found the book which would have that dark potion in it. Now those books are banned as they are classed as dark, but they are still available if you know where to look, or who to ask. The minister has an idea but we want to wait until all this was done.’

‘Okay, if they did believe this then why didn’t they come forward?’ Ron asked.

‘Once it was known that they will be examined and questioned, that is the reason they backed out. But right now, we are not sure if Ginny believes something is wrong with Harry or not, but we do know they want to cause us trouble in the hope we might just say it’s not worth it. I do not know if I am right or not, but my belief is that those two girls are a little unstable, why else would they take it this far where experts are brought in. The minister even believes this is going too far.’

‘It is, I know Ginny is used to getting her own way. When she dated Harry in our sixth year I used to see how disappointed she looked when she couldn’t talk Harry into things. She would rant and rave at him but Harry just sat there calmly waiting until she finished. Hermione, well, we all know she believes she’s right about everything since she has practically read every book there is.’

‘Yes, Harry explained how Hermione is.’

‘I don’t mean this in a bad way sir, but you had a reputation, are you going to let them get away with this?’ Neville shrugged.

‘I did have a few ideas since they did not come forward. Harry is all for just letting it go, I am not sure I can. But I cannot do anything since he specifically told me not too,’ Severus raised his eyebrows and nodded at the two young men before him who both grinned understanding exactly what he was saying. He might have promise Harry not to do anything, but they didn’t, so now Ron and Neville needed to speak with their other friends and work on ways to get Hermione and Ginny back for doing this to Harry. So while they were waiting for Harry the two young men spoke in whispers, even if Severus did hear what they said he acted like he didn’t, but inside he was smiling.

‘Severus, Ron, Neville, come in,’ Kingsley smiled as he opened the door.

They stepped into the hospital wing to see Harry sitting on one of the beds, ‘So how did it go?’ Severus asked the moment he sat beside Harry.

‘Mr. Potter does have a few emotional problems, which is understandable considering his life. But in my professional opinion he is mentally stable, better than he should be and I put that down to you headmaster and his friends. The support you have all given him over the years is what kept this young man in his right mind. Going on my tests, if Mr. Potter didn’t have such good support then he would not be here right now. But he is not a danger to others or himself, he just needs time without any more problems. Having the hopes of the magical world on his shoulders from such a young age could have broken him, but it didn’t, again it comes down to the people that care about him and the fact he is a very strong and confident young man.’

‘We asked Harry and he agreed, we are going to have healer Swain release his findings in the Daily Prophet with a statement about how two people wish to cause Harry problems. We thought we could also release the facts about how he is doing in his classes.’

‘Yes, that is more proof that Mr. Potter is perfectly stable. To handle such extreme and intense classes and end up at the top of the year is just remarkable considering they are trying to cause problems for him. That is another reason for his night time wanderings, yes it was because his subconscious did not want to hide your relationship anymore headmaster, but it was also his way for his mind to cope with the work he is doing. Healer Pomfrey filled me in on Mr. Potter’s nightmares, then he explained what he used to dream about. If this was any other person having these dreams then I would suggest treatment, but Mr. Potter’s dreams were all based on real life, what he has seen and what he has gone through. I have known adults, powerful witches and wizards who would not have handled Mr. Potter’s life, yet he has not only handled everything that was thrown at him, he came away from the experience in his right mind and with a good heart.’

‘So you’re not crazy mate,’ Ron smirked making Harry laugh.

‘No more than the rest of us mate. But sometimes I want to just hex your sister and ex-girlfriend.’

‘I don’t blame you, but at least we know you’re okay, which we knew but now everyone will.’

‘Why do you think they backed out?’ Harry asked but he looked between Severus, Kingsley, the auror and the healer.

‘I believe it is the fact that they could be forced to leave. If you think about it, Hermione has always gone on about the tests, she would want to sit for her N.E.W.T.s. With Ginny, it’s quidditch, she knows that she would need to play for the scouts to see her, that is how they pick players for their teams.’

‘I think the minister is right, especially about my sister.’

‘There must be a way to stop them causing Harry any more problems,’ Neville said.

Harry sighed but he nodded as he glanced at the head auror and Kingsley, he was thinking about what they want to do which will stop those two girls doing anything else. He wasn’t keen on it but he knew it was just for a few more months then he would never have to see them again and he could get on with his life, the one with Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

‘I will go organise for two aurors to come to Hogwarts. If you could see to a room for them to share headmaster they will arrive in the hour.’

‘It will be ready Mr. Robards and thank you, hopefully it will show those two that they cannot get to Harry.’

‘They won’t, I wish we had cause to search their belongings, but they never came forward and we have no proof they wrote those letters. As for the potion Mr. Potter mentioned, it could be a simple love potion you can buy anywhere and they not illegal.’

‘I’ll let you through and wait for the aurors. Harry, I want you to stay with Neville and Ron, do not go anywhere alone.’

‘I said I’d do it Sev, so I’ll be down on the grounds making more sculptures, the weather is turning so I won’t have much longer to do them.’

‘Then I will see you when the aurors arrive.’

Harry sighed as he watched the head auror, head healer, the minister and Severus leave the hospital wing.

‘Thanks Madame Pomfrey.’

‘You’re welcome, even if it should not have come to this. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day.’

‘Good idea, come on Harry,’ Ron put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and kept it there until they left the hospital wing.

‘So even though you do have a few emotional problems, you’re as sane as the rest of us,’ Neville smirked.

‘Yes, well, not everyone and definitely not those two. I really think they do have something wrong with them. It’s like what you said Ron, Hermione wouldn’t let you deepen your kisses, you had to be careful where you held her, and she said there would never be sex, what is with that?’

‘I had my arms around her and on her lower back but not on her arse or anything and she went crazy saying I was trying to touch her. Yet she’s supporting Ginny who wants to sleep with you just to get pregnant. I don’t know, Ginny is easy to work out, Hermione is another thing.’

‘Maybe it’s more Hermione than Ginny and she’s urging your sister on all the time Ron. There might not be anything wrong with Ginny except for the fact she’s obsessed with Harry.’

‘She is obsessed with me, but I’m married and no one will ever make me divorce Sev. I love him, he loves me and we’re happy.’

‘We know mate, we’ve all seen it, not to mention heard about your…happiness,’ Ron smirked making Harry and Neville laugh.

‘I can’t get enough of that happiness. Now come on, let’s make another ice sculpture. But you know what, I might do one of me and Sev.’

‘Not one showing you having sex?’

‘No, something that shows how we feel though,’ Harry gathered a heap of snow and realised it wasn’t as hard as it should be, so he cast a freezing charm over it then using his wand he slowly started to chip away at it. Harry could hear movement behind him but it seemed everyone wanted to watch but stay silent at the same time. When he finished he cast his charms, one to stop it melting the other to make sure it could not be destroyed.

It was an ice sculpture of Harry lying with his head in Severus’ lap. Harry was gazing up at Severus as he gazed down at Harry and the look on their faces showed their love.

‘That’s beautiful love, it really is, and true as well,’ Severus slipped his arms around Harry as he stared at the sculpture.

‘It is really nice Harry, you two look so much in love, it’s sweet,’ Luna smiled.

‘Because we are, but thanks Luna, I might do one more,’ Harry kissed Severus then stepped away from Severus. He piled another lot of snow, cast his freezing charm and started to sculpt until a perfect replica of Albus Dumbledore was staring towards the castle, ‘He said to me once that he will always be at Hogwarts as long as there were people who were loyal to him and as far as I’m concerned, Albus Dumbledore will always be part of Hogwarts,’ Harry turned to see everyone smiling at him, ‘What do you think?’

‘I believe Albus would love this Harry, he really would, you even made his eyes twinkle,’ Minerva smiled.

‘He used to do that to me so often, it’s like Hagrid and Fang, Filch and Mrs. Norris, professor McGonagall and her tartan biscuit tin, professor Sprout and the dirt that is always on her face, professor Snape and his black robes,’ Harry smiled at all the teachers. ‘All the staff have something unique about them and you think of that you instantly think of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had his outrageous robes and that twinkle in his eyes.’

‘You are right Harry, every member of staff has something unique. So from next winter I might get you to do every member of staff, showing that uniqueness.’

‘I’d like that, but can I do you how you hold you’re robes where you wrap them around yourself?’

‘If you like, you capture everyone perfectly, so why not capture the dungeon bat.’

Everyone laughed as Harry slipped his arms around Severus, ‘My dungeon bat.’

‘Always, now how about we all head inside and have something warm to drink,’ as the crowd moved off, apart from Ron, Neville and their friends, two men stepped closer to Harry and Severus, ‘This is Clarence Hargrave and Mathew Garland, the two aurors that the minister has assigned to be your body guards, they will be with you through the day, of a night you are with me.’

Harry sighed then shook the two aurors hands, ‘Even though I’m sure you blokes have enough to do, I do appreciate you being here. Hopefully it will give me a chance to relax a bit especially when the tests start.’

‘We will be keeping a close watch on everyone who comes in contact with you.’

‘Even us?’ Ron asked glancing around at his friends.

‘No Mr. Weasley, the minister has explained who Mr. Potter’s closest friends are. We are mainly here to stop two certain individuals slipping Mr. Potter a potion or using any type of spell on him.’

‘Yeah, my sister, who is Harry’s ex-girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend, why do you and I attract crazy’s Harry?’

Harry laughed, ‘We’re too good looking mate, we attract everyone, including the crazy’s.’

‘Let’s get inside, I’m sure everyone could do with a hot drink,’ Severus nodded to the aurors, one fell in step behind Harry and one in front as the group made its way into the great hall, ‘I’ll see you later love.’

‘You will babe,’ Harry kissed Severus, watched as he walked up to the staff table before he sat, but the two aurors stayed close to Harry.

‘Why have you got aurors with you Harry?’ a girl from Ravenclaw yelled out.

‘Another dark wizard trying to kill you,’ a boy from Hufflepuff yelled out.

‘Harry’s unstable, so they are here to make sure he doesn’t hurt any of us,’ Hermione glared at Harry.

One of the aurors stepped closer to Harry, ‘We are here to protect Mr. Potter from a couple of unstable and potentially dangerous students, we are his guards to make sure he is safe.’

‘Thanks Mr. Hargrave, she’s one of the nuts.’

‘Yes, we know.’

‘He shared his soul with Voldemort, Harry’s a dark wizard just waiting for his chance to take over.’

‘That’s it Ginny, you are really pissing me off,’ Harry snarled, ‘You want my money, you want to be married to the saviour, you want to have my kids, well guess what, you will not get me. But I have to say this, why would I want someone that looks like they have been dragged up from the very bowels of the earth. If I didn’t have Sev I would never look at you, because when I do I want to throw up and I will, on you.’

Neville and Ron put a hand each on Harry’s shoulder making him sit, ‘You can forget you have a brother Ginny, George, Bill and Charlie all say the same thing. They want nothing to do with you anymore, everything you’ve been doing has destroyed our family. Now if you didn’t hear Harry than hear me, leave him the fuck alone,’ Ron faced the staff table, ‘Sorry for swearing professors.’

‘I will allow you to get away with it this time only Mr. Weasley.’

‘What did she mean about sharing his soul?’ a young girl from Gryffindor asked.

Harry sighed but he figured he should just explain so information could not be used against him ever again. 

‘I had a piece of his soul inside me most of my life, it let me see things, feeling what he was feeling. Before the battle of Hogwarts I knew he was going to turn up because he was thinking about Hogwarts, about coming here to protect something. That piece of soul was destroyed that night, when he used the killing curse on me, again. I am not a dark wizard, I despise anyone that is or would use dark magic, I would fight anyone that was dark. I want to protect, it’s my nature to protect and I will use my own life to make sure others are safe. I could never be dark, never.’ Harry never yelled, but everyone heard what he said until some started to chant Harry’s name until every student and staff called out Harry’s name as they applauded. All Harry could do was give an embarrassed smile before he turned back to his friends, his real friends, ‘Let’s hope it stops now, but I doubt it.’

‘I don’t know what will get through to them mate,’ Ron said then turned to face Seamus and whispered who in turn whispered to Dean and it continued until everyone was whispering to the person next to them or at another table.

The staff, apart from Severus, and the aurors were wondering what was going on, but they knew it had something to do with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, something the students were planning. Now they just had to wait and see and hope they didn’t go too far.


	12. Chapter 12

As Severus approached Harry he noticed that all his friends and people from the three other houses including Slytherin, they smiled at Harry before they hurried from the great hall leaving it practically deserted.

‘What is going on?’ Harry’s brow furrowed.

‘They are your friends love, you tell me,’ Severus leant closer to Harry and whispered, ‘But I have a feeling it’s about those two.’

‘Sev,’ Harry sighed, ‘I know I’m angry with them, but I just want to forget about it.’

‘That is why I said I would not retaliate on your behalf, you never told your friends not to. But even if you did, I have a feeling they would not listen to you.’

‘No, they probably wouldn’t, but they’re good friends, I’m lucky to have them,’ Harry sighed then gasped loudly as Severus scooped him up until he was over Severus’ shoulder, ‘Sev, what are you doing?’

‘Taking you to bed my love.’

‘You didn’t have to man handle me babe, I would go to bed with you anytime you wanted.’

‘Then let’s go, but you are staying there,’ Severus slapped Harry’s arse making him laugh as they left the great hall to shocked looks from the staff, surprised looks from the last of the students and very unhappy looks from Hermione and Ginny. Harry smirked at the two girls, gave them a wave then ran his hands over Severus’ broad back, but his two auror guards were with them and Harry could tell they were trying to hide their amusement.

A couple of hours later the aurors escorted Harry to Gryffindor tower where both stood against the wall inside the common room as Harry sat down with his friends.

‘They are dedicated, I hope I get accepted.’

‘I’m sure you will Neville, you’ve been up against dark witches and wizards before, even at fifteen you were,’ Ron said, ‘But I know how you feel, we both want to be aurors.’

‘Add me to that,’ Seamus said, ‘Michael, Ernie and Cho said they do as well.’

‘Were all of you in the DA we heard about?’ Clarence asked.

‘Yep, there was twenty four of us Harry taught. The two your protecting Harry from were part of the group. The three Seamus just mentioned are from Ravenclaw, but there were some Hufflepuff’s as well, like Susan and maybe Hannah,’ Ron said.

‘Can you tell me how that would go, Hannah is my girlfriend yet we both want to be aurors,’ Neville said.

‘You can both be aurors but you will never be assigned as partners or in the same group,’ Mathew said, ‘My wife is an auror.’

‘Tell your wife I’m sorry about taking her husband away,’ Harry sighed.

‘No need, she knows that we must do our duty. There has been times when she was away for months, we get used to it.’

Hermione stepped into the common room, glared at the aurors before facing everyone else.

‘I just came from the library and it seems every book I need for my assignments have been checked out and the waiting list means I won’t get any book I need for months, after the tests.’

‘You should have been quicker Hermione instead of conspiring with a certain red head,’ Neville said casually as he pulled one book out of his back and started to turn the pages. Ron, Seamus, Dean and everyone else that was in the common room also pulled books out of there bags.

Harry smiled at his friends, so even though he did want all this to stop, he couldn’t help feeling moved that they were making it hard on Hermione but it did make him wonder what they had planned for Ginny.

‘How am I supposed to do my assignments when I can’t access the books I need?’

‘That’s your problem Granger, now we’re trying to do our work. If you keep going I’m sure Harry can produce a perfect silencing charm around you.’

‘Why her and not us?’ Harry raised his eyebrows.

‘We like to talk to everyone but no one wants to hear her, she’s full of shit,’ Ron shrugged.

‘That’s true, oh but you missed what Sev did after you all left the great hall.’

‘Oh so what did the dungeon bat do this time, not shag you on the staff table?’ Seamus asked.

‘What if it was the Gryffindor table?’ Harry laughed as Seamus pretended to be sick then a few others followed, ‘No, not in the great hall, but he did throw me over his shoulder then slapped my arse, gave me ideas, which I used.’

‘Harry,’ Ron grimaced, ‘we do not want to hear about you’re whipping Snape, or whatever you do to each other.’

‘I didn’t whip him, tied him up and used my hands, now that was fun.’

‘You are impossible Potter,’ Neville shook his head, ‘But tell us, who is the dominant and who is the submissive?’

Harry heard the aurors chuckle, ‘Sev said he’s losing his reputation as a snarky bastard.’

‘Come on mate, which?’ Ron asked.

‘Here in the school Severus is headmaster, the boss you can say, so work it out yourself,’ Harry smirked then looked down at his books.

‘So Mr. Potter is the boss in the bedroom, interesting. So was Hannah right?’ Neville asked.

‘About what?’

‘Role playing?’

‘Why are you all so interested in my sex life?’

‘Maybe because you have a sex life,’ Ron said.

‘Speak for yourself Weasley, I have a great sex life,’ Neville said proudly making everyone laugh.

‘So do I, I’m not with anyone, but I am trying to beat some student record of most shags during our last year, there’s a charm on the total, when I reach it I will glow golden for the rest of the day but some type of animal will appear as well. I could never find out anything about the bloke except he was a Gryffindor,’ Seamus said.

Harry smiled, ‘I know who it was.’

‘Who,’ everyone called.

‘He played quidditch, was captain from fifth year and a chaser but could play seeker if he was needed. He loved to prank people and hex people that annoyed him, wore glasses and had black messy hair.’

‘Not you Harry, you were never a chaser only seeker and you weren’t captain until sixth year,’ Dean said.’

‘Harry never hexed or did pranks of people either, but it does sound like him,’ Seamus narrowed his eyes at Harry making him laugh.

‘No, not Harry, but his father,’ Ron smirked, ‘Sirius told us about James Potter’s conquests at Hogwarts, that was before he started dating Lily. Hey, but I heard that your dad and mum dated in sixth year, this thing with Seamus is for our last year.’

‘They had a few dates, my mother hated my father to begin with, so she agreed to a few dates to see how he would go. They never actually became a couple until two months before the left. Dad had been trying to get mum to go out with him from fourth year, she kept saying no and called him an arrogant toe rag.’

‘Then you’re lucky to be here mate,’ Neville said.

‘So do you know how many shags he got his last year?’ Seamus asked making everyone laugh.

‘I never asked Sirius how many, I was red in the face because he decided to go into details.’

‘You mean your godfather saw your father shagging?’ Dean asked.

‘A few times, they used their dorm beds. Sirius would say if they want to shag they could but he wasn’t leaving. He also said my dad wasn’t shy nor was he worried about showing his…talent.’

‘Now we know where Harry gets it from, he really is Prongs son, the only difference between them is James Potter shagged girls Harry Potter shags the headmaster,’ Ron smirked.

‘That I do and not just in our rooms either, you should try the astronomy tower, making love under the moonlight, highly recommended.’

‘Oh Harry’s in love, how sweet,’ Seamus had his hand over his heart making lovey faces at Harry and making everyone laugh but when Harry blew him a kiss then wiggled his tongue Seamus pretended to be sick again. The two aurors were listening and watching and even though they were trying to do their duty and not show their emotions, the antics of Harry Potter and his friends had them chuckling quite often. 

‘But since this is your old man we’re talking about, any tips from his son on how to beat his record?’

‘You want me to let you beat my father’s record?’

‘Yeah, I’m your mate, so come on Harry, share how he did it.’

‘I like the fact that there are things known in this school that isn’t about me, other Potters got up to stuff, why would I ruin that?’

‘Harry, mate, I’m close I know it, so don’t do this to me.’

Everyone in the common room were in hysterics, ‘Maybe I can tell you a few things Sirius told me. One was romance, we all know girls like that, so spending a bit of money helps, chocolates flowers, stuff like that. Being decent in the cock department helps, keeps them coming back for more. But Sirius did say my dad liked to use his tongue, especially on a certain spot that send girls crazy.’

‘Okay, I wasn’t expecting to hear that even if I have, but I know some blokes don’t like doing that.’

‘Sirius said it’s one way girls will get off even if the cock can’t do it, for whatever reasons. Why do you think I was red in the face, hearing that then imagining my parents, dad down in between my mother’s legs, not something any person wants to hear about their parents,’ Harry shuddered but so did a lot of others because Harry saying that gave them all imagines of their parents. Harry laughed loudly as Ron started gagging, before running up to the boys bathrooms; that just cracked everyone up.

‘Prove you’re like your father, do that to me,’ Ginny smiled sweetly.

Harry gagged, ‘Oh god you’re making me sick, apart from seeing that which would make me celibate, it would probably taste like dragon dung. I think I need to suck my husband after that,’ Harry quickly packed his bag, ‘Talk to the rest of you later,’ Harry looked once more at Ginny, shuddered and hurried out of the portrait hole with the two aurors laughing as they followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Apart from the odd come on from Ginny or a glare from Hermione, everything seemed to be settling down. Harry knew it was because of his auror guards who were with him at all times apart from a night when he was with Severus, the aurors had that time to themselves. 

Harry was eating his dinner at the Gryffindor table with his friends when he saw an owl drop a note in front of Ron, his friend read it then grinned before whispering to others, but not Harry and he knew it was something they were planning for either Hermione or Ginny, he wasn’t sure which.

‘Do I get to know what that was about?’

‘You’ll find out,’ Ron leant closer to Harry, ‘Just make sure you’re at the next quidditch game.’

‘Ah, so it’s your sister’s turn,’ Harry whispered, ‘You know I just want this to stop, you don’t have to do this.’

‘We know, but we also know they can’t get away with what they did. It’s nothing too drastic, like with Granger and the books.’

‘Yeah, Sev told me he denied her permission to go buy some books since she can’t get the ones she needs. He did that for me even though he promised not to do anything, but this he could get away with, it’s part of being the headmaster. So do I get any type of hint what will happen at the quidditch game on Saturday?’

‘No, you’ll see, but your husband was very helpful with information,’ Ron smirked then went back to his dinner.

Harry glanced up at the staff table but Severus was talking to Minerva but it did make Harry wonder what type of information Severus gave to Ron apart from quidditch. Then Harry’s mind clicked, scouts, this was the time they turned up at games. The scouts and managers of all the teams had to make arrangements with the head of Hogwarts so they can enter the castle and grounds. So that got Harry wondering more, did they planned to hex Ginny or the balls to make it look like she was hopeless. 

A year ago Harry would have felt sorry for her, now he didn’t even though he knew it was her dream to play professional quidditch, he just couldn’t care that she just might lose that chance. But Harry had been curious about Hermione and Ginny, more so lately. Ginny just looked angry or upset but she still tried to get Harry to notice her. With Hermione it was different, she was starting to act strange, stranger than normal. When Ron had first explained how she was when they were together and what she said about no sex, Harry knew then that he didn’t know his old friend at all, but it was more, Harry thought that maybe she was really unstable. He had no proof apart from what she had been planning with Ginny and the fact he was doing better than her in their classes, something just told him Hermione wasn’t quite right.

On Saturday Harry walked with his aurors, Ron, Neville and a few other friends to the quidditch stands. One auror sat behind Harry making sure Hermione nor Ginny snuck up behind him while he was concentrating on the game. The other auror was on his right where Ron was on his left.

‘We heard you played seeker, why aren’t you playing this year, being your final year?’ Mathew asked.

‘I’m just sort of past that, it helped with Voldemort, it allowed me to clear my head.’

‘It was also the only time Harry enjoyed himself, now he has the headmaster for that,’ Neville smirked making Harry and his friends laugh, even the aurors laughed.

‘It’s true enough, I love to fly and play but I figured I could concentrate on my studies then spend my free time with Sev. If I was considering trying out for one of the teams I would have played, but that never interested me. But why aren’t the teams out yet?’

‘Maybe something happened,’ Ron said innocently.

‘Ron, what did you do?’

‘Nothing, just gave a bit of advice to a few people. Oh but look, Madame Hooch.’

Everyone looked towards the ground as Madame Hooch called for quiet, ‘It seems today’s match will not go ahead. The Ravenclaw team will win by default as only one player for Gryffindor turned up.’

‘You talked the team into refusing to play?’

‘I just said it might be wise to forget quidditch this year because they all will get to play next year.’

‘The scouts are here, sitting with Sev, that’s what you want, so Ginny wouldn’t get spotted.’

‘A side-effect of the team not wanting to have anything to do with her. They were all willing to forgo the chance at the cup to stuff Ginny’s plans up, especially after hearing about those letters to healers. Harry listen,’ Ron turned his body fully to face his friends, ‘You’ve said it so many times that you don’t want to be thanked for killing Voldemort and people know you’re serious. The gifts you received were all donated to hospitals, Hogwarts, orphanages, yet you did publish a letter stating how grateful you were but asked that everyone stop doing it. So many students here suffered because of Voldemort or one of his death eaters, this is there way of thanking you without saying it and they want to. Let them do this mate, like you, me, Neville, so many, we lost people and you stopped us losing more. So if they want to get back at Ginny for trying to use you for your money and thank you at the same time, let them, then it will be done, over.’

Harry sighed but he did glance around at all the Gryffindor’s, he thought some might be upset they weren’t going to try for the cup but all of them smiled at Harry then nodded, Harry returned the smile before all the others left the stands.

‘Okay, I’ll let it go, but your sister is going to go off, you know it and she happens to have a temper like your mum.’

‘Apart from at night, I’m usually near you which means near two experienced aurors. Plus I happen to be pretty good with a wand mate, I think I can take her.’

‘Will back you up if needed Mr. Weasley.’

Ron, Harry and their friends grinned, ‘Thanks, I can’t wait to work with both of you for real.’

‘I’m sure all of you will past the auror tests, one reason, you lot do have a lot of experience, more than most trainee aurors do when they start, so you’ll do okay.’

‘I like hearing that, thanks,’ Neville grinned, ‘We might as well head back since there isn’t a game to watch.’

‘Hey, do you want to have a quick pick up game mate, might be our last chance?’ Ron asked.

Harry laughed, ‘Why not, go see if it’s alright with Hooch, before she locks the sheds.’

‘I will accompany Mr. Weasley to make sure no one hexes him,’ Clarence said as he stood.

‘How about it Neville, play for a while even if you never liked to fly, it’s different now.’

‘I’ll play, just take it easy on me, I never played quidditch like you and Ron.’

‘We will, it’s just some fun,’ Harry, his auror and friends headed down to the grass where Ron was holding the brooms and had the crate at his feet. But Harry noticed Sev and a few people he didn’t recognise were still in the staff box, he figured they were the scouts. So Harry had an idea, the scouts could see what the rest of the team was like, so the moment they arrived Harry split them evenly so some of the team were divided between his team and Ron’s, then people like Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Dean who never played filled the remaining spots.

Even though it was just a friendly game, the players or even old players went at the game like it was for the cup, Harry even doing a few flips and the slop grip rolls a few times which made him laugh. He forgot how much fun this was but he also knew he was glad he wasn’t playing.

 

Over the next couple of months, even with the tests almost upon them, the quidditch games went the same way, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff played their games if they were against those three teams, but Gryffindor never played with Ginny going off at everyone, Ron more than most. She almost hexed Ron a few times, but he was faster than she was not to mention two aurors were backing him up all the time. Harry would watch allowing Ron to take care of his sister because he knew his mate could beat her. If he thought Ron was in trouble, then he would step in, but he never had to. The only time Harry found his wand in his hand was when Ginny blamed him and tried to hex him but then Clarence disarmed her while Mathew stood in front of Harry. After that, all she kept doing was yelling that they were all ruining her chances at a quidditch career, exactly what Ron and Neville had planned.


	14. Chapter 14

The last game of quidditch between Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been a long one, but Ravenclaw came away with the win but only by twenty points. As the scouts and Severus left the stand, Harry told his friends he would meet them later that he wanted to shower before dinner. So Clarence and Mathew walked with Harry up to the gargoyles, where they stopped, Harry continued on up the stairs and into the office.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.’

‘Actually we were discussing the games and I happen to mention you Harry. So how about you explain to everyone why Gryffindor refused to play.’

Harry faced the men and woman in the office, ‘Hey Oliver, I thought it was you in the stands.’

‘Yep, scouting for players, but I was surprise you weren’t playing, you were the best seeker around.’

‘I figured since I don’t want to play professionally that I would give the others a shot, the new seeker is really good, almost broke my record. He would have done if they didn’t boycott the games. Anyway, Ginny Weasley was in on a plot to use me for my money and the fact I’m Lord Potter-Black, so all my friends got together, they worked it so she couldn’t play which meant she wouldn’t get seen by the scouts, by all of you.’

‘That’s terrible Harry, you saved her life when you were twelve.’

‘Yeah, her and Hermione have been plotting all year, so now I have auror guards with me, they are waiting down at the gargoyles now.’

‘In your opinion Lord Potter-Black, do you believe Miss Weasley could play professionally?’

‘A year ago I would have said yes, but this year even if she didn’t do that, she just lost it. Professor Snape, the minister and I all believe she’s a bit unstable, just like Hermione is, but they haven’t gone too far or done anything extreme. I will say this, if any of you decide to take Ginny on I think she would hurt your teams reputation because she can’t cope with rejection or failure, she just loses it. I didn’t want my friends to retaliate on my behalf, I want it to just go away so I can concentrate on my exams, they wanted to show their support.’

‘Thank you for your honesty, we at the Harpies have been receiving weekly letters from Miss Weasley begging for a try out, since she missed showing her skill.’

‘Okay, she’s just not up to how she was, but it’s your decisions if you want to try her. Anyway, I just came to shower before dinner.’

‘Then go Harry, I’ll be here when you come out.’

Harry ended up shaking hands with everyone in the office before heading into the back rooms but he did hear Oliver ask why Harry was showing in the headmaster’s room.

‘Harry is my husband Mr. Wood, didn’t you see those ice sculptures and the stories a few months ago?’

‘Been too busy to read the papers headmaster, you know, hearing Harry is gay is not that surprising, I always thought he was when we played together.’

Harry chuckled softly before he closed the door behind him. After he finished his shower and got changed he saw Severus was now alone in his office.

‘All the managers and scouts have decided not to give Miss Weasley a try out and do you know why my love?’

‘Um, no.’

‘To say thank you for winning the war, I know you do not like that Harry, but they knew if he won there would be no quidditch, or there might have been but only supporters would get to play. So let it go, it’s just their way.’

‘Ron spoke to me when that first game was cancelled, he explained why everyone didn’t mind Gryffindor giving up the chance at the cup, it was their way of thanking me even if I didn’t want it. I do get it, it just makes me uncomfortable.’

‘I know, so are you ready to head down to dinner?’

‘Yep, then one more week and the exams start, that’s going to be nerve wracking.’

‘Yes and when Poppy ends up run off her feet, more so than during quidditch season,’ Severus and Harry had their arms around each other, the two aurors with them as they walked down to the great hall. The moment they stepped in they knew something had happened, Ron was standing over his sister with his wand pointed at her, he was also bleeding, ‘What happened?’

‘She waited until I was distracted and sent a cutting hex at me, Neville was still down at the other end of the great hall talking with Seamus, so before he could disarmed her she used the cruciatus curse on me, he stunned her which released me. We decided to wait until you arrived professor even though the other professors was going to take care of it. We knew the aurors would be with you,’ Ron glared down at his sister who was still on her back.

‘Mr. Longbottom, take Mr. Weasley up to the hospital please,’ Severus turned to the aurors, ‘I’m sure you will want to question them both, but can you take care of her for now?’

Clarence pointed his wand at Ginny, lifting her to her feet then cast a binding charm on her before floating her out of the great hall, leaving Mathew beside Harry.

‘Let’s have dinner then get this settled,’ Severus nodded to Harry then kissed him before joining the staff.

‘I had a feeling she was going to do something, but do you know why she did it now?’ Harry asked.

‘She saw the scouts, all of them turned her down and they knew Ron had planned it and it was to do with you, you weren’t here so she went after Ron. Don’t worry Harry, Ron’s fine, just a small cut on his cheek and he wasn’t held under the curse for long.’ Seamus said.

‘She could have done worse. Let’s hope she realises she’s lucky not to be hurt herself. The scouts spoke to me, I was honest, I didn’t just tell them she wasn’t any good. But I did tell them that the teams would not look good having her play, not with her temper and how she just couldn’t handle any type of rejection. Hey,’ Harry lent closer to Seamus, ‘have you noticed the way Hermione is acting lately?’

‘We all have, we’re not sure why.’

‘I think she’s unstable, how it happened I have no idea but just watch your backs.’

‘We will mate, none of us have been turning our backs on them, but earlier she was just sitting alone, looked like she was thinking, not that she was going to do anything.’

‘No, but she can act though. But with Ginny, she used an unforgivable, we all know what that means.’

‘What’s your opinion on Ginny’s state of mind?’ Dean asked.

‘I’m not sure, she isn’t her normal self but she’s nothing like Hermione, so I have no idea.’

‘If she’s found to be unstable then she will go to St Mungo’s, not Azkaban.’

‘Yeah, Ron will have to let his family know.’

‘Harry, where’s Neville?’

‘Hey Hannah, he took Ron up to the hospital wing, Ginny hexed and cursed him. His fine but he does have a cut on his cheek. Clarence took Ginny, I’m not sure where all I know he’s going to question her.’

‘Those two really are trouble, it’s hard to believe when they used to be so nice. I’ll head up there, meet Neville,’ Hannah gave them a wave before heading out.

‘Are you okay mate?’ Dean asked.

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘I’m not sure what is worse, putting up with them and everything they are doing or knowing Voldemort wanted to kill me. I knew what he was doing and planning, them I don’t, so it’s making me tense. Sometimes I want to grab my wand and bind them or something just so I can have five minutes peace.’

‘You will soon, the tests start next week, so in three weeks’ time their gone and you’re here. No one can get in here without Snape’s permission,’ Seamus.

‘Yeah, but it’s like when I was always guarded before, I had to be careful when I was out, everyone had their eyes on me. I don’t want to live like that again, the war is over, shouldn’t I be able to be free and safe like everyone else, to relax?’

Seamus, Dean and a few others didn’t know how to answer Harry, maybe they could just keep his mind off the two girls and on anything else. Mathew who had heard what Harry said could see how tense he was so even though he was here to keep those girls away from Harry it didn’t stop the young man worrying what they might do next.

‘Come on love, I think a massage is what you need.’

‘Your wonderful Sev,’ Harry sighed as he stood, ‘I’ll skip studying tonight, tell Ron I’ll talk to him tomorrow.’

‘We will mate, go relax,’ Seamus said.

Severus, Harry and Mathew left the great hall, Mathew waited until they headed upstairs before he went in search of his partner.

Severus helped Harry into a bath, he never admitted it but he was starting to worry about Harry. His emotions were all over the place, but right now he was so tense he just couldn’t relax even in a warm bath with some oils Severus had made to help you relax, sooth the muscles, but Harry was still stiff as he sat in the bath.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus helped Harry wash before casting a drying charm then making him lie on his stomach. Severus sat across Harry then poured some oil into his hands, he firmly massaged Harry’s tense shoulders.

‘You really are tense.’

‘Yeah, I know, but that feels wonderful babe. I can’t believe she used that curse on Ron, her own brother.’

‘No Harry, forget that for tonight, relax, let my hands relax you. Now breathe evenly and feel my hands, don’t think, just feel.’

‘Okay, because it does feel good, especially you’re balls sitting against my back.’

‘No sex, just relax.’

‘Okay,’ Harry closed his eyes and just let Severus’ hands work their magic.

Severus did Harry’s back and arms before he noticed his young lover was sound asleep. Severus spelled his hands clean before going to have his own shower.

The following morning Harry caught up with Ron in the great hall, ‘Are you okay?’

‘Fine, but I can say with absolute certainty that I never want to feel that curse again. Blimey mate, how did you handle it at fourteen?’

‘I didn’t, but you don’t have a choice. So did you send an owl to your parents?’

‘I had a note from Snape, he flooed them earlier, he’s letting them in so they can speak with her before they take her to St Mungo’s to be assessed by healer Swain.’

‘I must have still been asleep,’ Harry moved closer to Ron, ‘What about Hermione?’

‘We watched her last night and this morning, she’s quiet, hasn’t said anything to anyone. There was one thing we all noticed though, she twisted her hands in the nervous gesture she used to do. Remember when we were bound by the snatchers, she was doing it them?’

‘Yeah, she was, but what would make her that nervous, there’s no danger and she hasn’t done anything illegal; that we know of anyway.’

‘That’s just it, what if she has and it’s to do with Ginny or even something here, something hidden.’

‘You’ve got a point,’ Harry looked up at Clarence, ‘So what will happen with Ginny?’

‘That depends on healer Swain. If she is found to be unstable or disturbed in anyway, then she will likely be placed under his care; that could be from a year up, depending on how she responds to treatment. If she is found to be in her right mind then she will go before the wizengamot for using an unforgivable. Because of her age, she won’t get life but she will do ten years minimum, that’s standard for anyone just of age. It’s like with anyone, some people mature in mind and body faster than others. Ginny was acting like a normal girl who wanted a boy who had refused her advances, but then it became obsession and bordering on dangerous. Love, lust, heartbreak can make some her age do things you would never believe.’

‘She is obsessed with Harry, her room at home is covered in pictures of him. Any article that had his picture is there, including pictures of him as a baby, even a picture of the house. But she also spoke with Colin Creevey who was always taking Harry’s picture, he got her copies. He knew Ginny was dating Harry in sixth year so she said it would be nice to have those pictures; that was before he died, when we were away. She copied a lot, stuck them with one of herself and made it look like they were together.’

‘You never told me that, she really has me all of her room?’

‘Every part of the wall is covered with your ugly face mate.’

Harry scowled, ‘Thanks…mate. I know she was always clinging when we did date, I literally had to hide from her to get some time to myself. She was always touching me, it made me uncomfortable. I just figured I didn’t like to show that type of thing in public, not that I was gay.’

‘You definitely don’t mind showing anything in public anymore, especially after those ice sculptures. Hey, that one of you sitting on Snape, is that something you do a lot?’ Seamus smirked.

‘Quite a lot, Harry loves to take control,’ Severus smiled down at him before turning to Ron, ‘You’re parents and brothers are here, Mathew is ready to allow them to speak with her but I figured you would like to join your family.’

‘Yes, I would, thanks professor.’

‘Down in the dungeons, you will see Mathew.’

‘I’ll let you know,’ Ron slapped Harry on the back then hurried away.

‘You said before about being unstable or wizengamot if she’s not. What if she’s found to be under some type of influence? I’m not talking about the imperius curse, I taught her to fight that off during the DA, but a potion of some kind?’ Harry stared up at the auror.

‘Then healer Swain will flush it from her system then examine her again.’

‘Some potions take time before they are removed from a person, depending on how long they have been exposed, or how they were exposed. Naturally most potions you drink, but sometimes a person’s body is exposed, or their possessions, something they touch quite often.’

‘Like Ginny’s wand, she fingers it when she’s concentrating in class, it’s something she’s always done. Okay, say she was given a potion to make her go so strange, wouldn’t there be signs, more than just showing her obsession with me?’

‘No, some potions that are considered borderline dark can be just to agree to what the person wants. So if Miss Granger is the one to do this then she would suggest to Miss Weasley to use any means to get you into a relationship. But as I did mention to you before there are dark potions out there that control anyone completely. All you would need is the recipe, the ingredients, some are rare, and you would need to be adequate at potions to make it.’

‘You are known to be one of the best potion masters around headmaster, would you recognise the symptoms if someone was being controlled by one of these potions?’ Clarence asked.

‘The dark ones, yes, I would recognise a person under the influence, but the others, no. If a potion was found I could tell you if it was either of those.’

‘You’ve invented potions, could someone like Hermione invent something like that?’ Harry asked.

‘She is smart, she is very good at potion but that does not mean she could make them. It does not mean she could not make one. But what it does mean is she would need the means and the time to investigate which ingredients might work, which won’t and you would need knowledge on every type of potion ingredient there is. As you might remember from you earlier lessons with me love, some ingredients do not work well with others. It is well known that some people have tried to experiment ended up badly injured, some died. But to invent a potion like the one we are talking about would take years of trial and error before you had it or gave up. The anti-dote for Nagini took me fourteen months of continuous work before it was safe enough to test. I had only just completed testing it when Arthur Weasley was attacked in the department of mysteries.’

‘Sounds like she didn’t make it, she might have found that dark one or the one bordering on dark. Maybe she took a trip down Knockturn Alley,’ Seamus said.

‘Maybe, or Ginny is just nuts,’ Harry looked back at Severus, ‘Did you invent a lot of counter cures or make anti-dotes for poisons Voldemort used?’

‘Every potion he asked of me had an anti-dote, every spell invented I invented the counter curse. Like what you saw in the bathroom with Mr. Malfoy, I invented that spell as a teenager, but the counter curse I used to save him took me two years to get right. I was never able to work it to remove all scaring though or like in George Weasley’s case, replace his ear.’

‘So that spell was really one of yours?’ Neville asked.

‘It was, one of the dark lords orders were to invent spells that could torture, to have someone close to death as possible, to cause maximum pain. If you refused or even ended up hopeless then you paid with maximum pain.’

‘He really was a sadistic…’ Seamus stopped as he glanced up at Snape.

‘Bastard Mr. Finnegan, yes, he was.’

Harry smiled as Seamus grinned up at Severus, it made him feel good that his friends accepted his relationship with Severus. He had not been sure who would be fine with it or who might turn their back, Hermione had been the biggest surprise, but now he knew something was wrong with her, they just didn’t know what. They all knew to be careful as they had no idea if something would set her off, for now they were just keeping an eye on her.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a couple of days later Ron sat beside Harry and handed him a letter that his parents had sent him about Ginny.

‘So she has got a potion in her system, healer Swain believes it’s been there for a few years. Blimey, it could take six months before she’s clean.’

‘Yeah, so she will remain in St Mungo’s for that time, but she will probably need a lot more time. She’s been brainwashed for so long that it will take her a while to realise that nothing she has been told is real and nothing she does will get you.’

‘So Hermione might have found that potion, started to treat her wand or something else so it would slowly work into her system.’

‘Dad thinks either her wand or that small leather band she wears on her wrists. Charlie gave her some dragon hide when she was eleven, she braided it and made it into a band for her wrist and has been wearing it ever since. Hermione did stay in Ginny’s room, it would not be that difficult to pour the potion onto it.’

‘It would need a drop at a time so it wouldn’t show up too easily,’ Harry kept staring down at the letter, ‘Let’s hope healer Swain can help her.’

‘He will, he is head healer, but how do you know it would be a drop?’

‘I was talking with Severus about it, how she never started to act strange until this year. So even though she was a bit possessive and did things like plaster her room with my pictures it would have started because of the potion. But to make it look like a normal girls obsession for a boy it had to be done gradually. Okay, we think Hermione did this to her, but what if it wasn’t her, is there anyone else that would want Ginny obsessed with me?’

‘No, it is Hermione, we just can’t prove it unless that potion is found. The thing is she knows the secrets to Hogwarts like we do, so it could be hidden anywhere.’

‘It could be Mr. Weasley and why I am having the castle including the tunnels searched right after the students leave. I received a letter from healer Swain, yes it is the potion for total control, administered over the last four to five years. His initial assessment is that Hermione, if it is her, she liked Ron, she hoped to end up with Ron, Harry to end up with Ginny and you four would be close and friends forever, even going as far as having children at the same time. It was like Hermione wanted the perfect family, Ron as her husband, her best friend Ginny married to her other best friend, Harry and you all grow old together, one big happy family. He could not be positive about this not unless he could examine Miss Granger.’

‘She did say to me once, when Harry and Ginny dated, she hoped they would marry then Harry would be her brother. I know she wanted to say more but she didn’t. So Harry as her brother, and if we did marry then Ginny would be her sister,’ Ron sighed, ‘Has she always been unstable and we just never saw it?’

‘Yes because everything was going how she wanted it, at the time. The moment the war was over Harry wasn’t spending as much time with you two as before and he was ignoring your sister. Then she was told by Harry he was gay, to her it was like she was losing her family, so her mind could not cope. I believe she started to add an extra drop or two to whatever item of your sisters she was dosing. Healer Swain is having her wand, clothing, books, jewellery and any other item she was in constant contact with checked. But I need to find this potion, if anyone was to drink it or have the whole contents of the vial touch their skin they would lose their minds within hours and they will never be healed.’

‘I can help Sev, as soon as the school is empty.’

‘I was going to ask, the staff already know this will be happening. Now I should get some breakfast,’ Severus kissed Harry before heading up to the staff table, Harry and Ron went back to their discussion, about how Ginny will be after she no longer had that potion in her system and how Hermione might be stopped. She was still in the school, for all they know she was going to use that potion again.

The tests kicked off in their usually fashion, students panicking, some fainting, some doing last minute revising. Poppy Pomfrey was run off her feet with students needed calming draughts, apart from quidditch this was the busiest time for the matron of Hogwarts. 

The second week of the O.W.L.s for the fifth years and the N.E.W.T.s for the seventh years, Harry’s name was call, along with Malfoy, Dean’s and Hermione, so the four of them walked into the great hall and they were directed to different examiners. They were halfway through their practical in transfiguration when Hermione started screaming as he wide eyes frantically searched the room.

‘Voldemort, his back, he’ll kill us all.’

‘Hermione,’ Harry said gently as he moved closer to her, ‘Hermione, Voldemort’s dead, remember, you saw me kill him.’

‘Voldemort, Voldemort, he’ll kill us all, he’ll kill my parents, he’ll kill us all.’

Harry looked around at Severus who was sending his patronus then he stood behind Hermione, petrifying her, then gently lay her down.

‘She’s snapped,’ Dean said.

‘It’s taken this long before she lost touch with reality. You three keep going on your tests, I will watch Miss Granger until Poppy gets here,’ Severus nodded to Harry, Dean and Draco who slowly made their way back to their examiners.

They three boys and the examiners all stopped when Poppy levitated Hermione onto a stretcher then hurried from the room. Severus nodded again so they resumed their tests.

Harry and Dean went to find Ron and their other friends, ‘She lost it during her tests,’ Dean said.

‘What, who?’ Ron asked.

‘Hermione, she kept yelling that Voldemort was back, he would kill us all and kill her parents. Ron, did Hermione find her parents?’

‘She spoke about it right after, said she sent a lot of letters to the Australian ministry about finding them. But it was about a week or so later that she stopped talking about them then we broke up. Mum asked her once and she said they were home, that’s when I asked mum to tell Hermione to leave, but she kept coming back and as far as I know never spoke about her parents. It’s strange now I think about it, she never talks about them, she never mentioned Crookshanks and he was supposed to be with her parents.’

‘Do you know where they live?’

‘I know their old address, but remember what Hermione said, that she would make them sell up and go to Australia, so that address would be no good.’

‘Maybe,’ Harry sat down, ‘I think someone should check on her parents,’ Harry looked at the aurors, ‘Any chance you could get someone to check on a couple of muggles?’

‘After what I just witnessed, I think we should. For now stay close to Clarence, I’ll go speak with the headmaster.’

‘You don’t think Voldemort killed them and she never told you or Ron, do you Harry?’ Neville asked.

‘I’m not sure what to think, but during the first three years she always mentioned her parents, over this last few years she hasn’t unless we asked her something, that is until she screamed Voldemort would kill them. I don’t know, but something is not right.’

‘No, it’s not,’ Ron looked down at his hands, ‘You don’t think she did something, do you?’

‘Right now I don’t know what to think Ron, I just know something is wrong, more than we know. I would love to go speak with Sev but this is serious, he needs to work on this and so do the aurors. But something occurred to me, when you weren’t with us Ron, Hermione kept talking about Ginny, all the time. I would be trying to work on the horcruxes or the sword and she would just start asking me things about Ginny. She would tell me how you and her would end up together, she would make you see her as a girl, that the four of us would make a great family. I even heard her talking to herself once about the four of us sharing a house; that I could afford to buy something we could share, it would give her the perfect family. I couldn’t tell her then that I knew I was gay, I was worried she would leave as well then I would be stuck trying to figure out everything on my own. So I kept sort of agreeing with her about Ginny just to get her in a good mood so she would get back to work.’

‘She arrived at the burrow two weeks before you did, she explained what she had done to her parents and I explained how dad was going to help me with the ghoul. After that she never mentioned them until you arrived, but I was the one that brought it up, not Hermione. Oh I don’t want to say what I’m thinking and I hope I’m wrong.’

‘I think we all having the same thoughts Ron and none of us want to believe it,’ Harry saw Neville, Dean and Seamus glance at him and Ron, they were thinking the same thing. What happened to the Grangers, are they alive, did Voldemort find them, kill them, or did Hermione do something, more than just removing their memories of their daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

By dinnertime Mathew was back at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, Neville and a few of their other close friends all received notes from the headmaster asking to come up to his office right after dinner.

Harry looked towards the staff table, ‘Sev’s not there, in fact I haven’t seen him since the tests this morning.’

‘I’m nervous, I wonder what he wants to tell us,’ Ron stared down at his note.

‘I don’t know, but I’m nervous as well. Let’s just try to eat then we can find out.’

The group all tried to eat but they only got through half even Ron who could normally eat no matter what the situation, this time he didn’t.

‘If Ginny and Hermione are gone why are you two still guarding Harry?’ Neville asked as he stood.

‘We won’t be after today, but we are involved in this meeting as well. So if you’re ready we’ll head up to see the headmaster,’ Mathew said.

Harry and his friends all glanced at each other before they walked out of the great hall with the two aurors following. Harry gave the password, which allowed everyone past the gargoyles. He wasn’t surprised to find Kingsley there but he was surprised to find Arthur and Bill there.

‘Everyone take a seat,’ Severus said who was standing behind his desk, Harry hurried around the desk and stood beside him.

‘How’s Ginny dad?’ Ron asked anxiously.

‘She’s okay, you’ll hear in a moment.’

‘Mathew and Gawain went to the last known address of the Grangers,’ Kingsley sighed as he glanced around at the group of young people, ‘They had been dead for years. The kitchen was converted into a potions lab and there were large quantities of polyjuice potion. I received word from someone that works in the muggle relations office who went to the Grangers old dental practice and their banks. Mr. Granger sold the dental practice four years ago, with no notice or explanation. Both Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger were seen visiting their bank quite often over the last four years, they had video evidence.’

‘So Hermione was becoming her parents to access their bank accounts,’ Harry said.

‘Yes, that is what we believe from the evidence found at the house. The initial assessment by Gawain revealed that both had been killed at the same time, but until a few more tests are done it is not clear how they were killed. There was no skin left so it was impossible to see any types of spell marks. Mathew did find an empty vial, when it was tested it was proven to be poison, so we believe she poisoned them,’ Kingsley looked up at Severus who nodded, then held out a file to Harry.

Harry looked at Kingsley, the file, then Severus who nodded before he took the file and started to read.

‘It’s her plan to get the perfect family, she was going to marry Ron, I was to marry Ginny. We would all live together, work for five years before Ginny and Hermione got pregnant,’ Harry flipped to the next page, ‘Her parents tried to stop her returning to Hogwarts after her third year, all because they saw that picture of Sirius the ministry released. Hermione explained he wasn’t a criminal that he had been set up, but they were scared for their daughter. They were going to enrol her in a private muggle school, that’s when she put her plans into action,’ Harry flipped to another page, ‘She has been dosing Ginny since those holidays, before we returned for our fourth year, placing a drop of the potion onto her leather wrist band,’ Harry sighed.

‘So because her parents wanted to keep her away from our world, she snapped,’ Ron said.

‘Yes, that is what set her off, but we found out that Hermione had been treated by a muggle physiatrist since she was four years old. We are still waiting for those files.’

‘But wouldn’t muggles believe something was wrong with Hermione if she did some type of magic?’ Hannah asked.

‘Yes, but nothing was mentioned about any type of strange occurrences, like magic. From what we found out Hermione would constantly talk to herself as a child, she acted like there was someone always with her, telling her what to do or say, which books to read. That’s the reason she was seeing that doctor.’

‘Okay, if she was dosing Ginny over the last four years then why has Ginny only started to act strange this year?’ Neville asked.

‘Hermione increased the doses, five drops once a week. One drop once a week is how you would normally use this potion so people would not pick up on any changes. The extra and frankly dangerous dose caused Miss Weasley to become obsessed with Harry, who Miss Granger saw as her family,’ Severus explained.

‘Once that is out of her system will Ginny be okay?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes, but she will need a lot of treatment. Healer Swain believes from a year up to three, depending on how she responds to treatment. She is delusional right now because that is what this potion will do which is what Miss Granger wanted, Ginny to fully believe Harry is meant to be her husband. The money was just a bonus Harry, it was the family she wanted, you four to remain together, forever. After her parents told her she would not return she saw them as failed parents, her family was gone so she needed to make a new one, the perfect family. Ron was the boy she loved, but Harry was her hero, she would have both of them in her life forever,’ Kingsley explained.

‘A letter was found in Hermione’s room, she wrote to her…imaginary friend. It said that Ginny’s feelings for Harry wasn’t strong enough, that she needed an idea so they would end up family,’ Mathew said, ‘There was another letter to Hermione explaining about the potion and where to get it, it was signed Rose. Now we checked, she had no friends in the magical world with that name, then we found a book. She mapped out when she would marry Ron, when they had children and what their names would be. A son would be called Harry Ronald Weasley, another called Hugo, no middle name, Weasley, a daughter would be called Harriet Ronda Weasley and another called Rose, again no middle name. There was another life mapped out, Harry and Ginny’s, the four of you would marry together and would share a large house. The first child if it was a boy which with the right potions can guarantee that, would be called James Sirius Potter, the second child would be Albus, it had a middle name but that had been crossed off, it was Severus, so Albus Severus Potter, then it was changed to Albus Ronald Potter. The next name was Lily Hermione Potter and it had a question mark after that which we believed she did not have any names worked out for the fourth child.’

‘If I wasn’t with Severus then yes, those three names would be considered, but as Severus, Sirius and my father did not like each other then I wouldn’t use them. The thing is I never mentioned family or babies, names, nothing so how did she work this out?’

‘We believe it’s just what she wants and what she knows of about you Harry and what she knows about Ron.’

‘Um, even though Harry’s my mate, I know he would hate it if I called a son after him or a daughter, Harriet, no, that is not a name I like at all, sorry mate.’

Harry nodded, ‘Don’t be, I wouldn’t call a daughter Harriet,’ Harry looked towards the two older Weasley’s, ‘When Ginny is released and she’s fine, back in her right mind, I’ll speak with the quidditch managers, see if they will give her a try out. She didn’t deserve this, I enjoyed spending time with Ginny when we were younger. I can’t believe none of us picked up on the fact Hermione was so…’ Harry sighed.

‘Crazy,’ Ron shrugged.

‘Yes, crazy, nuts, unstable and she has been all this time. I wonder if that is part of the reason she studied so much, because sometimes she went overboard with that. But to kill her own parents, did you find the cat, Crookshanks?’

‘No, she either let it go or she might have given it to someone,’ Mathew said.

‘Even though this started because her parents saw that picture Fudge released to the muggles this is not your fault Harry. She was sick and had been for a long time, anything could have made her parents remove her from our world. Muggles find it hard to comprehend what we do, so a protective parent would be worried especially when they spend almost the entire year here at Hogwarts. We often receive letters from muggle parents of magical children who refuse to send their children to Hogwarts, it’s not that uncommon. I had two this year that did not join the first years.’

‘Severus is right Harry, muggle parents could never understand our world. So the ministry wait until the child reaches the age of fifteen before someone goes to speak with them. They have to know our laws so they don’t do magic without having been trained, especially learning about how dangerous the dark arts is. Now even though this might not be able to be kept out of the papers, we are going to try, but we thought all of you deserved to know. Just try not to let anyone else know about Hermione or Ginny,’ Kingsley said.

‘Why don’t you all head back to your house rooms, you do still have the rest of the week of tests. Mr. Weasley, you can spend some time with your father and brother, if you wish to that is.’

‘Yeah, thanks professor,’ Ron hugged Harry knowing he would remain with Snape, then he left with his father and brother. One by one all the others hugged Harry before leaving. The two aurors shook Harry’s hand before they picked up their bags and left with the minister. Harry looked up at Severus who put his arm around Harry and they walked in silence into their private chamber. But they knew everything now, Hermione had been sick for a very long time, she was also very delusional, then she poisoned Ginny to make her delusions become reality. Harry felt sorry for the two girls even after all the problems they caused, but now he knew they were sick, one will get better the other might never be seen again. 

One thing Harry knew now, no one would try to split him and Severus up, they were together and in another week they would have a lot more time to themselves. It would be time for them to really start their married life, one they knew would last until they took their last breath.


	18. Chapter 18

Even though the friends had Hermione and Ginny on their minds, they did complete their N.E.W.T.s before Severus had surprised everyone by having a ball held the night after their final tests.

Harry walked down through the castle with his friends, ‘Did you know about this Harry?’ Neville asked.

‘No, Severus never mentioned it, I think he wanted to surprise all of us.’

‘So you never picked up on anything, saw something on his desk?’ Seamus asked.

‘I never looked at stuff on his desk, it was all to do with Hogwarts and had nothing to do with me. But are you ever going to stop grinning Seamus?’

‘No, I beat your dad’s record, most shags in the final year, that is something I’m proud of.’

‘You know, if it wasn’t set for shagging different people then I would have beaten that record. Severus and I shagged so much, sometimes two or three times a day.’

‘Well it’s mine, you’re out of luck, maybe you could charm yourself so that can be another record, most shags by a couple in their final year.’

‘But only one of us was a student, so it wouldn’t be fair really. But when you glowed it actually didn’t surprise me, but seeing the stag walking beside you did.’

‘All I found out was an animal would stay with me for the day. When you told me it was your dad that held the record I did think it might be a stag, his symbol you could say.’

‘Yeah, his animagus,’ Harry smiled then stepped into the great hall to see it transformed into a tropical paradise, ‘This is similar to how Sev transformed the room of requirement for one of our dates.’

‘It looks good, but let’s find our table,’ Ron said then the group moved through all the smaller tables until they found theirs, ‘The yule ball was a bit of a disaster for us mate, will you dance tonight?’

‘Yeah, why not, not just with Sev but some of our female friends, what do you say?’ Harry smiled at all the females at his table, he got nods and smiles back.

‘It’s going to be strange, two days and we all leave for good, apart from Harry,’ Neville said as he looked around the great hall.

‘Yeah, it will, eight years we’ve spent here, almost all our time. It’s going to be strange to wake up in our own beds at home then go to work instead of classes,’ Dean said.

‘Well, Hannah and I are going on holiday for a few weeks. I sent a letter to Mr. Robards, he said it’s normal for students to do that so he knows not to expect anyone for at least a month.’

‘So have you decided what you’re going to do Harry or are you just going to laze around forever, shagging Snape?’ Seamus smirked.

‘I’ll always shag Sev, but I’m going to work on ice sculptures for wedding, parties, balls, that type of thing. When Sev told me the minister wanted me to do one for the next Christmas ball at the ministry, idea’s just came to me. Like say Charlie settled down with someone who was also into dragons, I could have a dragon sculpture. Or like Hannah and Neville, I could have a sculpture of them sitting somewhere at their wedding reception. I’ve been doing some sketches of different animals, people, just to make up a folder I can show people if they are interested. I will need to work on a place to store a lot of snow, keep a chilling charm on it so it doesn’t melt during the summer months.’

‘You know Harry, I think I would like one of Neville and I when we get married. But you know what might become popular, when someone reaches the age of seventeen. Most parents usually put on some type of celebration for the child becoming an adult.’

‘I never thought of that Hannah, but yeah, even mine, Mrs. Weasley put on a family dinner but did invite some friends. She wanted to put on a party but because Bill and Fleur were getting married the following day I knew it would be too much so I said a dinner was fine. That doesn’t mean a smaller type sculpture couldn’t sit on the table or even a few.’

Just then house elves appeared beside the tables, the students and staff gave them their orders and within minutes the tables were filled with food but the conversation never stopped.

When the Weird Sisters stepped out on stage after the last of the food disappeared, most students ended up on the dance floor. Harry went to sit beside Severus who was still at the table.

‘So how does it feel love?’

‘I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet Sev. I am no longer a student. I know one thing, if we weren’t together and I was going to leave in two days, I know I wouldn’t be here enjoying the night.’

‘We are together and you never have to leave. There are not many who feel the way you do about Hogwarts, but I think we know why you do love.’

‘Yeah, I just felt like I had a home the moment I came here and even with everything that’s happened over the years, those feelings never changed. But it will seem strange not to see all my friends. I know I can go visit them, not as often since they will be working, but I will miss them,’ Harry put his head against Severus’ shoulder who had his arm around Harry.

Severus knew Harry was a little down thinking about his friends leaving Hogwarts, but he was also thinking about his friend who might never join the world again. So even though Hermione Granger is alive with her mental state she might be lost to them just like they lost so many over the years.

~~  
Late the following day a ceremony was held before dinner in the great hall. All the seventh year students were gathered on a raised platform, one by one the headmaster called their names, handed them their diploma’s, shook their hands before the student would pass each teacher to shake their hands before taking their seat.

As soon as the staff and the rest of the students stopped applauding the graduating students, there was loud cheers and laughter from those students, along with a lot of hugging.

Right after dinner, Harry called all his friends to remain in the great hall, ‘Even though every one of us are about to go out into the world as working adults, most of us feel like we’ve been adults for a few years now. As you know I am remaining here with Severus and I feel so fortunate to have the perfect life, especially after the last few years. Being Lord Potter-Black, I decided to help all of you so the start of your adult life wouldn’t be a struggle,’ Harry handed everyone a small envelope before he stood back with Severus.

Ron and all their friends looked at each other than Harry before finally opened the envelope, ‘Harry, no,’ Ron shook his head but he could see surprise or shock from the others.

‘Yes, this will give all of you a good start and it’s not like I can’t afford it. They are nice apartments, not big but would do for the first few years of your working lives. When it comes to have families then you sell the apartments which will give you part of the money for a house,’ Harry smiled, ‘A gift from the saviour to all that supported and aided him. All of you could have walked away, but you didn’t. We lost friends and you all know any of us could have died, yet you stayed. Having no family made me realise how much our friendship means to me, but it also made me realise that you don’t have to be blood to be family, you are my family, all of you. Families stick together, they support you, aide you and are there for you no matter what. Being the one he wanted to kill meant I was always going to be involved, but all of you could have turned your back on me, you didn’t and that meant more to me than you could possibly know. So please accept this give, a gift of one member of the family helping another.’

Severus stepped back as all the friends pulled Harry to them, hugging him until it ended up one big group hug. Harry had explained to him a few months back what he wanted to do, buy apartments for his friends so they could start off their life a little easier than the lives they have had over the last few years. Harry was right about what he told his friends, they could have walked away, they didn’t, they stayed to fight, stayed to support Harry whether they lived or died. But Harry also did this because it was just his nature, he could help thanks to what he had and Harry Potter liked to help. Whether it was fighting a war, showing someone how to do a spell, or just being there to talk to, everyone knew you could count on Harry Potter.

This last year saw many changes, some hard to accept, some surprises. One thing Severus did like about this last year, but he would never reveal it to anyone apart from Harry, was the ice sculptures. Severus planned to have Harry do another sculpture of them, showing them making love, this time it will be only for their eyes, but Severus knew Harry would make it impressive. They might have started as Harry’s subconscious that led to everyone finding out about Harry’s marriage to Severus, but the messages in the ice was also about to give Harry a career that did not involve fighting or danger, something he always believed would be part of his life. For Harry Potter, the messages in the ice was the start of a whole new life.

The end:


End file.
